My Tom
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Tom is all Emily has, they are bonded in more way then just marrige, she's his 8th horcrux. Follow her after Tom's body is destoryed. Rated M for killing and sexual romance
1. Introduction

I kissed his cold lips softly. "Come home safe love" I whispered. He laughed, hard and cold, and hissed "I always do. Wait for me, Bellatrix and Lucius will keep you company until I come back"

"Mhmm" I hummed into his chest, clutching to him for dear life.

"Who is it tonight?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"The Potters, Dumbledore put them in hiding, but they made a foolish mistake. They put our little spy as their secret keeper."

"Fools" I said, shuddering at the thought of Peter. Nasty little man he was, horribly weak and spineless. I was waiting for the day Tom would end his pathetic life. Tom unwounded me from himself and looked me in the eyes.

I felt a spike of sadness as I stared into Toms red eyes. Ever since he had made the 6 other Horcruxes, besides myself, he'd looked much different, but handsomer as ever. So pale and almost snake like.

"My beautiful darling, I will be back. James Potter is too weak to face me, and Lily Potter is a disgusting mudblood, how could they ever withstand against me?" He asked, smirking at the thought.

"No one can compete against you love, you're the greatest Wizard of all time." I said, letting proud show in my voice. "Even Dumbledore is afraid of you, I am not worried Tom. I know you would never leave me alone" I whispered.

"Of course I wouldn't. Remember, I love you. I'll be back soon, this shouldn't take too long." He kissed me, his hand attaching to my neck as he explored my mouth. His fingers went under my dress, and I smirked against his lips.

"Naughty witch! No underwear?" he smirked.

"Just how you like it my Lord." I whispered. He slipped two fingers in my core and teased me until I came in his hand. I made to remove my dress but he stopped me.

"No darling, I must go. But I will see you soon"

Then he was gone, and I felt cold. I smiled a bitter smile, how ironic, I felt cold without Tom; while he was the coldest man I knew.

Yet I loved him. I loved him and I felt so alone without him. Though I wasn't sure that was because of how much I loved him or the bond we shared through his soul inside of me.

* * *

"Where is he?" I demanded my voice strained and high-pitched. Bellatrix trembled, I almost felt bad for the poor girl. A surge of hate surged through me as I saw the longing and worry in her face. I tried to calm myself down, Tom had chosen me; it'd always been me.

"My lady, I'm sure he just got held up" she stammered. I turned to the mirror, ignoring the young girl. I saw the reflection of a 17 year old girl. The side effect of being a Horcrux, I can never age. But I can also never die, unless of course Tom dies, but that would never happen.

"Where's Lucius?!" I screeched at her. She ran from the room and for a moment I was ready to kill her for just ignoring me and leaving, but a second later she returned with Lucius at her side.

"Leave! I can't stand your annoying presence much longer!" I snapped at Bellatrix. He bowed and scurried from the room like a mouse.

"My lady" Lucius bowed at me. I waved a hand at him, my other hand clutching my forehead, trying to sort my thoughts.

"He's been gone for hours" I whispered as he poured me some tea. I was terrified, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was gone, I knew it was impossible.

"He'll be back soon my lady, of course he will" but even Lucius, the vainest man I knew, sounded unsure. We drank our tea quietly until Bellatrix barged in, holding Peter Pettigrew by his robes, tears shining on her face.

My heart dropped in my stomach as Bellatrix screeched to peter, "Tell them; tell your lady what has happened!"

Peter dropped to his knees and started sobbing.

"Tell me you disgusting creature!" I hissed at him, flexing my wand in my hand.

"My lady, the dark lord has been destroyed." He said shakily, nervously twitching on the floor.

The teacup dropped out of my hand, crashing to the floor, and shattering.

"How" I whispered.

"A…baby. A baby destroyed him!" Peter sobbed out. I pointed my wand at him, ready to strike, when he turned into a bloody mouse!

"Damn you Peter, after him!" I yelled to Bellatrix as she chased peter out of the room.

Lucius was in shock, staring at the teacup. I paid him no matter as I ran to Tom and I's bedroom and shuffled madly in our top drawers. The only Horcruxes left to place were the cup and the diary, and I knew just the places to keep them.

I knew I couldn't tell them that Tom was actually alive. His killing curse must have backfired against himself and destroyed his body, but I knew his soul was not destroyed. He was still alive somewhere, I had no idea where he was though.

I grabbed the diary and the cup and fled back into the room where Lucius was. He had fixed he teacup and was now pacing in the middle of the room.

"Lucius I–" But I was interrupted by Bellatrix running in the room panting.

"He got away!" she screeched, I cursed peter in my mind, one day he would pay. Bellatrix was crying and jabbed a pointy finger at me.

"How could you not be taking this worse, our lord is dead! Your husband!"

"Do not point your disgusting boney little finger at me. He was my husband and I will deal with this in my own way. Has it not occurred to you Bellatrix that I know things you don't? How dare you speak to me that way!" I hissed at her.

She shrunk my and whispered "I am so sorry my lady, that was inexcusable."

"You'd do best to remember that he was _my _husband, Bellatrix" I sneered at her.

She blushed, and hung her head, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Both of you sit down. I need you both to do something for me." I said, sitting down in Tom's chair, and smoothing dress.

"Now that our Lord is gone, I need you both to listen to me. And I know that will take up most of your brain capacity Bellatrix, so listen closely." I hissed. Bellatrix's cheeks blushed but she kept her gaze steady.

"I need you both to hide these items for me. Bellatrix your vault is even more protected than mine, so I need you to hide this in it. Do not ask questions!" I snapped at her as I carefully put the cup into her hands.

"And Lucius, I need you to hide this diary. It was our Lords, and is very precious to me. But I need you to hide it. I trust you so I trust your judgment in where to put it." I handed him the diary carefully.

"I need you two to hide these items with your life, they are too important. You both were some of his much trusted Death Eaters, and now I am putting my trust into you" I smiled, even at Bellatrix.

"Thank you my lady" they said, bowing to me.

"Bellatrix, you are dismissed; goodbye for now" she got up, bowed again and left. I felt her leave the grounds and apperate away.

"My Lady you cannot stay here!" Lucius said concern deep in his voice.

"Where am I supposed to go? I know, I know, the authorities will be here soon, but I have nowhere to go. Do you really think my family will accept me back into their arms, after marrying the Dark Lord? Besides I have no wish to go back to my mudblood loving parents" I spit out.

"We have an extra wing at my manor. Please come live with us, I know Narcissa would be so please. She's pregnant now, and needs some women help"

I wiped my eyes, making the small tears disappear.

"You are too kind to me Lucius. Of course I will come live with you. But we must hurry; I can feel people coming closer to the manor." I hissed. I quickly magiced all my dresses into my bag, which could hold any number of items and grabbed Lucius's hand, dissaperating from the manor.


	2. 11 years later

"Draco sit up straight!" I demanded.

"Yes Aunt Emily." I sighed at the impatience in his voice.

"You dear boy, you are going to Hogwarts today. You better than every child there, you must show it" he smiled at me and hugged me. I sighed, hugging him back. Draco was one of the only ones I allowed contact with. Tom and Narcissa were the only others.

My heart ached for Tom as Draco said "Thanks Aunt Emily." He jumped down off the chair and ran to get his trunk.

"Where is dad?" he complained to Narcissa.

"Oh Draco darling he's coming." She said, patting the sweat off her forehead with her handkerchief.

"I'll get him Cissy" I said smiling at her.

"Thank you Emily. Lucius has been so busy lately."

I walked down the elegantly dressed halls to Lucius's office. I walked in to see him staring at the diary.

"Lucius," I said coldly. "Why is that here?"

He looked up, surprised before terror crossed his face, but only for a moment; I could have imagined it of course.

"M– My Lady. They are doing reservations on our vault. They put most of our things in a spare vault but I know how precious the diary is." He looked down at it, looking disgusted.

"It pulses. Like it's alive, like it has a part of him in it. It's both wonderful and terrifying at the same time." I smiled at him and said smoothly "It's time to go Lucius, Draco is waiting."

Lucius face lit up, as he followed me back to the main hall where Narcissa and Draco were waiting.

Narcissa and I apperated while Lucius took Draco in side-long apparition. We entered Kings gross, Draco refusing to hold on to any of us.

"I'm not a baby!" he hissed. I agreed with him of course, when I was younger I never had my parents hand to hold and I had turned out perfectly.

"Let him be Lucius, he needs to show these inferior halfboods and mudbloods who is best, and that won't happen with him holding his mummy's hand."

We walked through Platform 9 ¾ and a hush fell over the surrounding crowds at the sight of me. I still looked 17 but everyone knew who I was. Draco looked confused at the glares people were sending to me, but I sent him a reassuring smile.

"Nott; Goyal; Crabbe" I nodded at them. They almost bowed but remembered that we were in public. Narcissa and I separated from the men and went to talk to Celia, Samantha, and Elizabeth.

"Good day ladies" I said to them. "Good day my lady" they muttered quietly, so no one but us five would hear.

"Oh Emily how do you look so young? You still look 17" said Samantha enviously.

I laughed merrily and said "Oh my dear Samantha, my little secret, and if I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it?" The girls laughed along with me.

"Oh look the–" I stopped, my eyes trained on a young boy.

"Harry Potter" I breathed. My hands itched towards my wand, but Narcissa stopped me.

"You mustn't Emily." She said concern in her eyes. I turned away from them and felt the glares and whispers weighing down on me. I couldn't do this alone.

I took a couple deep breathe and smiled. I needed to do this.

"I'm fine" I said, my smile strained.

"Draco," I whispered to him. "I need you to try to become friends with Harry Potter for auntie Emily." He looked curiously at me.

"The harry potter?" he asked.

I nodded and said "You'll do that for me right Draco?" He nodded before hugging me. He bid us goodbye and stepped onto the train. We waved goodbye and watched as the train trailed into the distance.

"He'll be okay Cissy" I whispered to her.

"Will you?" she asked me. I smiled; Cissy was always worried about me.

"I will be… someday soon." I whispered.

"Now if you'll both excuse me, I have a meeting." I said. Lucius gave a little bow and Cissy rubbed my hand. I walked away from them and apperated to Hogwarts.

* * *

I walked into Dumbledore's office; he stood when he saw me. He addressed me grimly; "Mrs. Wilson."

"Riddle" I said curtly, smiling at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me and said "You still assume you're married name? After you've been widowed? That's a bold choice, a choice many disapprove of."

"Albus, you should know that I've never cared much for what other people thought of me. I have said it once to you and I'll say it again. I can't help who I've fell in love with. Who I am still in love with. Tom Riddle was not lord Voldemort." I lied.

He nodded, "So Mrs. Riddle, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked me.

"Dumbledore, you know how much I love this school. How much Tom loved this school. I haven't been back since I graduated. I miss it and I'm visiting an old friend." I said.

"Do you wish to join us for diner?" he asked me.

I smiled coyly and said "I thought you'd never ask"

I sat between Dumbledore and Quirrell, smiling the whole time. Quirrell was twitchy as normal, and almost refused to make small talk with me. I talked quietly with Dumbledore, while the staff shot us looks.

"Well Dumbledore, Quirrell and I have business to get to. Severus I wish to speak to you as well." I said, turning towards him, to look him in the eye.

"Of course Emily." Severus drawled, looking indifferent.

"Well then, goodnight Dumbledore, thank you for a lovely visit." I said, smiling sweetly.

"I hope you visit soon Mrs. Riddle" he said, looking for in the eye. I nodded and then motioned to Quirrell to follow me.

We walked out of the great hall, after I nodded to Draco. I saw that Harry was in Gryffindor. "Mr. Potter" I said to him.

"Hello" he said, cautiously, not knowing who I am. But I could see his companions did, the way the dirty little red-head as glaring at me, he knew exactly who I was.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded at me.

"Ah you must be a Weasley" I said to him, sneering.

"Congratulations on making Gryffindor children, I was in Ravenclaw myself, but always found Gryffindor to be…charming. Not as charming as Sytherin though" I said, giving The Weasley child a toothy grin.

As I walked away I heard him say "She was married to He-Who-shall-not-be-named. She's evil my parents say."

"Then why is she at Hogwarts? And why is she talking to professor Quirrell?" My nostrils flared, but I kept my grin on my face as I let Quirrell lead me to his office.

As we went in I shut the door and locked it. "Quirrell, turn around and let me see my husband!" I demanded. He shakily took off his turban and slowly turned around.

The face I saw was an older versions of Toms, not as handsome but not as gruesome as I imagined. Tears sprung in my eyes as I touched his cheek.

"My lord, My Tom" I whispered.

"Emily, my darling. How I've missed you. You've done well, I thought for sure that you'd come looking for me, even though I told you to never." The face rasped.

"Oh Tom. I wanted to, so much. But Lucius offered me a place to stay. The aurors searched our manor and some horrible people destroyed it. I almost killed half the ministry, you would have been proud. They didn't find anything of course, and they had no proof I had been a death eater, so they couldn't arrest me. I'm safe."

"Good my dear, good." He rasped out, a smile on his pale lips.

"Way did it take so long to find you!?" I asked, tears falling down my face.

"People haven't been looking for me! I only stumbled across this pathetic man on accident. They don't know that I am alive, and you can't tell them, they will be severely punished when I came back and I have a body of my own." He hissed.

"Of course, I'm heading to Severus's office, I will report back to you if he is still a loyal Death Eater," I began, but hesitated. "But I would not count on it my lord, he did not seem happy to see me at all"

I bowed and turned before turning back and kissing him. His lips felt the same.

"I've missed you, so much" I said, tears sliding down my face. I turned and left the room walking down to the dungeons.

* * *

I knocked on Snapes office door and went in when I heard him call "Come in."

"Severus, how have you been?" I asked, sitting in front of his desk.

"What are you doing here Emily?" he asked me harshly.

"So harsh, you know we were friends once. We played for the same side at one point." I said, smiling at him.

"That was a long time ago" he said coldly. "Unless there's something you'd like to tell me."

I looked Severus in the eye and found no sense of recognition.

"No Severus," I said coldly. "I thought I would be visiting an old friend but apparently I was wrong" I stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait" he said.

"No!" I snapped, turning around. "You don't get to tell me to wait! I was on top, I had everything! And it was snatched away from me by some 1 year old! That's not fair! The love of my life was taken from me, and all I want is to reconnect with some of my old friends who knew him almost as well as I did. But people like you Severus still judge me, apparently to you all I was never a lady of power, just the dark lords play thing. HE MARRIED ME! NOT BELLATRIX, NOT NARCISSA, NOT ANY SKANK WOMAN DEATH EATER, ME! He chose me, because I am special and powerful and was his soul mate. And because he loved me, no matter what Dumbledore says! So no Severus I will not wait!"

"I had no idea how much you have been hurting over the years" he said, still being indifferent.

"No, you don't care Severus. Goodbye." I said before walking out the door. I walked to the apperation point and apperated back to Malfoy manor. Narcissa was waiting for me in the sitting room.

"The tea is still hot, I charmed it" she said.

"How long have you been sitting here?" I asked.

"Since we got home from the train station." She said, smiling. "Emily, I'm more than your very loyal follower, I'm your best friend. Even if you do look 17 which is sometime distracting."

I laughed and picked up the tea cooling it.

"I just hate to see you so sad all the time, I know why, you lost your soul mate. It would be like me losing Lucius." She said, patting my hand.

"I think I'm going to be feeling better soon Cissy, and I really appreciate everything you've ever done for me. You're my best friend too." I said

I got up and hugged her, and went back to my living chambers.


	3. End of 1st year

"What happened?" I asked Dumbledore, trying hard to breathe camly, though it felt like I was dying.

"Please sit down Mrs. Riddle." He said gravely. I sat down, my hands were shaking.

"It turns out that Voldemort was hiding on the back of our defense against the dark arts professor. He was destroyed by our student Mr. Potter." he said cautiously.

"I must ask you Mrs. Riddle, if Quirrell told you about this or if you talked to Voldemort at all" he asked me.

"Of course not, I… I had no idea. When I talked to Quirrell he didn't mention. Tom didn't even try to talk to me. He knows me too well; he knew that I would tell you. He would say I was too good for my own good." I said, letting the tears of pain run down my face as I lied.

"I'm glad he didn't show himself, it would add to my therapy bills," I muttered. "It would have been so painful to turn him in, but I would have of course."

Dumbledore patted my hand and poured me more tea.

"Our chances were ruined!" I fumed, throwing a vase into the wall.

"You knew about this?" Lucius demanded.

"Of course I did!" I yelled at him. "I wasn't allowed to tell, he didn't want the word getting out, and he didn't want to call attention to Quirrell. Of course he picked me to tell Lucius."

"Potter is going to pay for this!" Lucius growled out.

"One day he will" I said.

I threw another vase and repaired it, clutching my head. I let out a few cries, and tried to get myself together.

"Lucius will you please get Narcissa" I asked.

"But–"

"I'm asking nicely! I'm trying to get this out of my system before Draco gets home!" Lucius nodded and ran out of my quarters. A minute later Narcissa walked in and held out her arms. I walked into them and cried. She may be younger than me but for a moment I let her remind me of my mother, before she went crazy.

I cried in her arms for an hour, getting everything out of my system. After the hour I collected myself.

"Thank you, Narcissa, I really do appreciate everything you and Lucius have done for me. Keep me all these years, you're both amazing. And you're my best friend too" I said, wiping my eyes and smiling at her.

"Now Draco is coming home tomorrow and everything must be perfect for him. I need him to tell us everything about Harry potter. I want to know what he's best at. Who loves him; who hates him. Who he hangs out with; everything"

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve coming here!" Molly Weasley said, jabbing her pudgy finger at me.

Narcissa, Lucius, and I were waiting for Draco at King's Cross when Molly Weasley and her husband walked over to me.

"Please point your finger elsewhere Mrs. Weasley and please, I am a lady of class. I don't need attention by causing a scene in the middle of King's Cross." I sneered.

"You are an evil woman, I don't even know how old you are because you still look like your 18!" she hissed at me.

"I aged well, that's one thing I've gotten from my mother" I smirked, rubbing my skin.

"I see you didn't get your kindness from here." She shrieked.

""Mrs. Weasley you didn't know my mother; she is dead and let me tell you neither her nor my father had any sort of kindness in their souls. Of course I'm not blaming them for anything. Just because I wasn't spoiled by my parents like you were; my mummy didn't hold my hand or come to greet me or say farewell at kings cross. And my daddy hardly ever had time for me or my mother for that matter. But my mother taught me to sit straight and not talk too loudly. He taught me not to be rude and not to ever make a scene. She taught me to be a fit, beautiful lady, I see your mother forgot to teach you that!" I sneered.

She was shocked and waddled away in shock.

"Those Weasley, I say, so arrogant! Like that blood traitor is better than me" I scoffed.

"Breathe through it, dear. Just breathe through it." Narcissa said. I nodded and smiled as the Hogwarts Express came into the station. Draco greeted us coolly until we were back at the manor, then he jumped into his mother and fathers arms. Then my own.

"Draco," I began, sitting him down in front of a cup a tea. "Tell me everything." He went on to talk about what he learned and about his house.

"I met the love of my life in sytherin Draco. Don't believe anything those weak Hufflepuff's or stupid Gryffindor's say. I would find yourself a pretty pureblooded Sytherin or Ravenclaw girl, that's what I would do." I told him.

"Who was the love of your life?" Draco asked me. Narcissa twitched in her seat and Lucius smiled at her, rubbing her shoulders.

"It's time dear, the boy is turning twelve in a month, and he's ready to hear this." Lucius said, Narcissa nodded and said "Emily, you should do it; you are the Dark lady after all."

"The what?" Draco asked, looked back and forth between us all, looking very perplexed.

"Draco I know you know who the Dark lord was, and I know that you know that we support his ideas." I explained.

Draco nodded slowly and said "I guess, what were his beliefs again?"

"He believed that only pureblood, like all of ours, should be able to go to Hogwarts and he believed that Purebloods should run the wizarding world. He believed that the mudblood and squibs should be pushed out of the wizarding world and live with muggles; while the halfbloods would be the second class." I explained slowly.

"There's a mudblood at my school, she's friends with harry potter." He said. My ears perked up, and I smiled at the young boy.

"She's really good at magic though, but she's annoying and always studying." He said.

"Draco just because she's good at magic doesn't mean she deserves it. And she's always studying because in her mind she has to prove that she's as good as purebloods. But she's not and that only proves that deep down she believes herself to be inferior." I explained.

"I was the Dark Lady to the Dark Lord," I said. "Do you understand what that means?" I asked.

"Oh you guys were married! Whoa you were married to the Dark lord and you're my godmother, which will make Blaise really jealous, his mom love you! I never knew they were talking about you Aunt Emily"

I laughed a small laugh, "Oh yes Mrs. Zambini was always very jealous of everything the dark lord bought me. But Draco do you understand that one day the dark lord will return and we will be on top again." I said.

"And you will be just like your daddy, one of the Dark lord's second hand men." Draco's eyes widened and said "I get to be like daddy?" I nodded and the boy jumped for joy.

"Now Draco, remember you can't talk about this much, even at Hogwarts, if Dumbledore finds out, that would be bad. Only with Slytherins and think before you speak even then, because your words are most likely getting passed to their parents" I said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Now tell me all about harry Potter, Draco, it's very important." I said.

Draco told me how Potter had destroyed Quirrell and how he had snuck out tons of times and even helped the caretaker hide and then get rid of a baby dragon. How he was popular for no reason and how all the slytherins hated him.

"Thank you my dear, you've been helpful" I said, lying kiss on his temple before signing to Lucius that we needed to talk in his study.

"Lucius I don't know if we have a problem or not." I said quietly.

"I don't know whether Harry Potter is talented or just lucky. Perhaps I should pay Severus another visit, he is Draco's favorite teacher. What ever happened to Bellatrix? She must be at least 30 by now." I asked.

"Wells he got married, remember you were the VIP guest," he said, and I smiled at the memory, finally she had gotten over my Tom. "And now her and her husband are in Azkaban with life sentences." Lucius said.

"Oh. Interesting, never liked her anyway. At least she's with her love." I sighed.

" I have an idea of what the diary is, finally." He said. I looked at him in shock as he pulled it out of his shelve.

"Lucius that is supposed to be in your vault!" I hissed,

"You said I could hide it anywhere, besides I never would have figured at what it is; a Horcrux." He said excitedly. I looked at him in shock and anger.

"If he possessed a student he could take over their energy and could come make alive! I've been reading about it!" he said.

"No, no!" I said. "I'm not giving some doe eyed school girl Tom's diary! It needs to be protected!" I hissed.

"The only thing that can destroy a Horcrux is basilisk venom, and there's none of that at Hogwarts anymore." He said.

"What if she loses it!?" I demanded.

"Then it's hidden, no school girl will know it's a Horcrux. Listen I've spoken to the dark lord about this and he thinks it' an excellent idea."

"Y- You've spoken to him… how? I asked" my eyes wide.

"Through this" he said, holding up the diary. "I'll leave you two alone.

I sat at Lucius desk and opened the diary. It was blank like I knew it was. Tom had told me that a piece of his soul was in the diary but could it write back to her?

'Tom?' I wrote.

'Hello Emily' the words appeared on the page and after a moment of me gazing at them in amazement, the words disappeared.

'Oh tom it is you! Lucius told me that you could write back but I didn't believe it. Did you tell him the diary was a Horcrux?' I asked.

'Yes, I had to. I need to get the diary into Hogwarts, my dear' he wrote back.

'If you are sure, then so am I.' I wrote back.

'Good, I have to go but remember that I love you' he wrote back. Disappointment washed through me, this had been the only conversation we'd had for months.

'One more thing, does Lucius know about the other Horcruxes?' I asked.

'No' he wrote.

'Okay, goodbye my love' I wrote, before closing the diary.


	4. Diagon Alley

Narcissa decided to stay home while Draco, Lucius and I went to Knockurn alley and Diagon alley.

"Let's go visit Mr. Borgin, I know your selling Lucius but I think I want to look at a few things myself." I said, lifting up my skirt so I didn't step in the mud.

"Remember Draco, don't tough anything!" Lucius warned.

"Yes father" he muttered.

"Come on Draco dear, come with me, I'll show you a few things" is said as we walked into Borgin and Burkes.

"Good day Mr. Borgin" I greeted him. He put down what he was cleaning immediately.

"My lady, what a pleasure to have you in my store. You look as beautiful and young as ever." He said, greedily kissing my hand. I pulled it back, and wiped his spit on his shirt.

"Mr. Malfoy what a pleasure to see you again," he voice sounding as oily as his hair. "Delighted and young master Malfoy as well, charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you – just got it in today, and very reasonably pri–"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin. I'm selling." Lucius said a small smirk on his lips.

"Selling?" Borgin asked, his smile slipping a bit.

I led Draco away and we looked at a couple items.

"Now Draco, remember what your father said, I'll be back in a minute" I said, separating myself from him. I walked over to the chest in the corner, which was beautifully unscripted.

"Can I have that?" I heard Draco say. I turned around to see him greedily looking at a withered hand. The hand of glory, I wondered how Borgin had inquired it.

"Ah the hand of glory!" Borgin said, scurrying over to Draco, abandoning the list Lucius had given him. My nostrils flared, Borgin was much to sneak of a _rat_ for my taste.

"Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunders! Your son had fine taste, Mr. Malfoy." Borgin said eagerly.

I scoffed, "I would hope young master Malfoy will amount to more than a thief or a plunder, Mr. Borgin." I said coolly.

"No offense Mrs. Riddle, no offense!" Borgin sputtered out, looking fearful.

"Though if his grades don't pick up, that may indeed be all he is fit for…"Lucius said coldly.

"Lucius!" I said as Draco looked at him angry and a bit ashamed.

"It's not my fault, the teachers have favorites! That Hermione Granger–" he started.

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl with no magical blood beat you in every exam." Lucius snapped.

"Enough!" I hissed. Draco was staring at the ground, looking angry.

"It's the same all over," said Borgin. "Wizard blood is counting less for everyone–"

"Not for me" Lucius said, his nostrils flaring.

"No, sir, not for me either!" Borgin said, bowing at us.

"Well Borgin how about you and Lucius get on with his list. Lucius I will take Draco and start gathering his school supplies. Meet us when you're ready" I said, before putting my hand on Draco's shoulder and leading him out of the store.

* * *

"Stay close dear" I muttered to him as we made our way out of Knockurn alley.

"Now don't worry about your father dear. He expects so much of you because one day, you will be the man of our house and walk in your father's shoes. And getting beat by a mudblood is the worst thing in your fathers mind." I explained.

"I hate her, and all those Gryffindor's. I'm better than all of them!" he said furiously.

"I know darling. I know." I sat patting his hand.

"Oh look there's Mrs. Parkinson, and her daughter Pansy. You two are friends right?" I asked.

Draco smirked and said "Something like that."

"Oh Draco, you naughty boy, go get that witch" I whispered to him. As Pansy and him where talking, Mrs. Parkinson and I made small talk until Lucius arrived.

"Where is Narcissa?" Asked Mrs. Parkinson.

"In bed, with a headache, the poor dear is delicate these days." I said.

"Are you ready my lady?" Lucius asked me. I nodded and looked around to see Draco Pansy were gone.

"They must have already left for Flourish and Blotts" I said.

We walked down Diagon alley until we came to Flourish and Blotts. We walked in just in time to see the easy children, harry Potter, and Hermione granger in the front, talking with Draco.

"Oh hello children" I said, acting friendly.

They were silent, glaring at Draco and me.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" Draco sneered. "Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a book shop without making the front page!"

"Leave him alone!" said a fiery red haired little girl said. I looked at her in the eye and touched the diary inside my coat pocket. It was humming and I heard a voice inside my head saying 'She's the one. Give me to her Emily!"

Jealously burned through me as I thought of how wonderful it would be for this little girl to talk to Tom. He was always so charming to the girls at school when we were younger.

The little girls eyes landed on me and her eyes widened, in fear it looked like. I smirked at her and was about to talk when I was interrupted when Mr. Weasley attacked Lucius.

"Barbarian!" I yelled at Mr. Weasley as I silently slipped Tom's Diary into the young girls' cauldron.

I flicked my wand and Mr. Weasley flew off of Lucius and into the wall.

"How civilized Arthur, fighting like a wild baboon not only in front of you children but in front of every person in this store!"

I walked over to Gildory and smiled at him.

"Miss Emily" he greeted me, looking up and down my body.

"Hello Gildeory" I purred. "Could you have them send the needed second year books to the Malfoy manor? Maybe deliver them yourself?" I breathed in his ear. His eyes lit up and he smirked at me.

"Of course Miss Emily, I'll be over tomorrow." I quickly posed for a photo and then left.

* * *

Lucius, Draco, and I walked out and apperated out of Diagon alley in silence.

"Emily can I speak to you privately?" Lucius asked me stiffly, when we got back to the manor.

"Of course, Draco goes pack your bag with your school supplies." I said quickly, following Lucius into his office.

"I know Lucius; I know what you're thinking. Gildory is self-centered and so idiotic but he's a good spy. I need one at Hogwarts and he's too dumb to figure out he's actually being used." I said, before Lucius opened his mouth.

"But the Dark Lord!" he snapped.

"Would have accepted that I'm doing this to help him! I need to know what is opening while the dairy is at that school. I need some connection!" I said, tears springing into my eyes.

"Do you think I want him to touch me? I belong to the dark Lord! I always have and the fact that another man is going to touch me will make him furious, and I will tell him everything when he comes back, but I know he will accept that I need to do this to help him." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Emily, you are better than that. Your re the Dark Lady, you are perfect. You don't have to do this" Lucius said.

"It is my duty, when I took the dark lords hand I told him that I would protect him, and that's what I'm doing"

I left the office and went to my chambers.

* * *

Gildory was so slobbery, it was disgusting. I couldn't even try to pretend he was Tom. He was built too differently and was much too sloppy.

After it was over all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. I had forgotten how lonely I had been. I had to pretend to cum just to keep Gildory happy. He leaned into me and kissed my neck, I had to suppress a shudder.

"So Gildory, we should keep doing this," I purred, plastering a smile to my face. "I love hearing about everything going on at Hogwarts, you know. What the students are up to and what the teachers are up to. But remember, this is secret, I don't want the press finding out."

He nodded and got up, putting on his shirt and his pants.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts, I can come by next week if you'd like." He said; flashing me is famous smile.

"Of course, see you then, don't let Draco or Lucius catch you." I whispered.

The minute he left I burst into tears, I didn't know if I was strong enough to do that again. I lay down in bed and tried to forget everything, how cheap I felt, and how angry Tom would be when I tell him.

"Oh_ excuse me!" I said, looking up, to who I bumped into. Looking at me curiously was a handsome looking third year. _

"_Oh no, excuse me um…" he looked questionably at me._

"_Oh I'm Emily, I'm a first year." I said._

"_What house are you in?" he demanded._

"_Ravenclaw, Sytherin would have been awesome." I said._

_He smiled at me and helped me pick up my books. "Well welcome to Hogwarts Emily."_

"_What's your name?" I asked him, before he left._

"_Tom Riddle." He said before he walked down the dark hallway._

I smiled at the memory; it'd been the first time we'd talked. But not the last. He'd been my tutor, I didn't really need one I just wanted to learn as much as I could and who better to teach me than Tom Riddle?

We'd started dating in my third year, and when he was done in his seventh I had to continue my education without him. The first year was so painful but he came and visited me every weekend.

After I had gotten after school he whisked us away to travel. But then he told me everything. About the Horcruxes and how he killed his father and grandparents. Well I kind of freaked out.

But I loved him too much to let him go. So I stood by and watched as he transformed into Lord Voldemort. I learned to live by his ways and started to believe in them, once I let go, it was easier.

I loved him, and I know I tell people that I didn't know he was a monster when I fell in love with him, but I did. I knew he was the one who controlled the basilisk, killing Mertile. But I didn't say anything, because I loved him.

I loved him too much to lose him, but now I was without him. And I was lost, and I didn't know how to find my way.


	5. End of the summer

I

Lucius looked furious, as he pushed through Harry, Dobby and I following.

I sat in a chair, in front of Dumbledore's desk and I glared at Dobby, who was standing by Harry Potter.

"Dobby! Over here!" I hissed.

He shakily came and stood by my chair as I smoothed out my skirt.

"So you're back!" Lucius sneered. "The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see Lucius," Dumbledore said, smiling in a superior way. "The other eleven governors contacted me today. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. The strangest stories they told me, too… several of them seemed to think you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you!" I hissed, standing up.

"Have you stopped that attacks yet?" Lucius sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Well?" I said sharply. "Who is it?"

Dumbledore looked me right in the eye and said "Same person as last time, Emily. But this time Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. Through means of this diary." He held of tom's diary, but it was destroyed.

"Where did you get that? And what happened to it?!" I acted, trying to act heartbroken and upset, though it wasn't that hard. That stupid little girl ruined Tom's diary, the important thing was, with what?

"I see…" Lucius said slowly.

"A clever plan," Dumbledore said in an even voice. "Because if Harry here hadn't found the diary and saved poor Miss Weasley, she would have taken all the blame; though it was a bit extreme to stab the book with a basilisk fang."

My world seemed to crash around me. I wanted to kill Dumbledore and the potter brat; he'd destroyed on of Tom's Horcruxes. Lucius eyes widened as well.

"How fortunate" Lucius grinded out.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got a hold of the diary Mrs. Riddle?" harry asked me, looking me straight in the eyes.

I glared at the little boy and sneered "Why should I care how that stupid little girl got a hold of it?"

"Because you gave it to her," Harry said calmly. "In Flourish and Blotts. You slipped in in her cauldron when Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were fighting. I thought I saw he slip something in there but I thought it'd been a trick of my eye."

I clenched and clenched my hands, which I noticed where paler than usual. "Why don't you prove it, little boy?" I hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that, said Dumbledore, smiling at harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Emily, not to go giving out Voldemorts school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands again, I am sure Mr. Weasley could have them traced to you…"

"I will not stand here and take this from my old teacher and a stupid little boy. How dare you, why would I just give out my dead husbands things that are so dear to me, just to have them destroyed by lucky little boys." I hissed.

"We're leaving! Dobby come!" I said shrilly, and Lucius and I walked away from them.

"My lady…" Lucius started.

"I will deal with you later" I threatened.

I turned around at the top of the stairs to see the Potter brat running towards us. He skidded to a stop by us, out of breathe.

"Mrs. Riddle!" He shoved the diary into my hand and shoved a dirty sock into Lucius's hand. He threw it aside with a murderous look on his face.

"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, harry Potter," Lucius said softly. "They were meddlesome fools too."

We turned to go when I noticed Dobby was not following us.

"Dobby come." I said sternly. "I said come!"

But Dobby didn't move but he was holding the Potter boys disgusting sock.

"Master has given a sock," the elf said in wonder. "Master gave it to Dobby!"

"What's that?" Lucius spat. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock" the elf said in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby is – Dobby is free!"

My eyes widened as I understood what had happened. Lucius stood frozen until he lunged at Harry.

"You lost me my servant!" But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry potter!" he snapped his fingers and Lucius was thrown down the stairs.

I screamed and looked at the tiny elf.

"How dare you do that to your master!" I shrieked.

"Dobby has no master!" he said fiercely. "You shall both leave! You shall not touch Harry Potter, you shall go now!" We had no choice. I scurried down the stairs and Lucius and I hurried out of the castle and apperated back to the manor.

* * *

"I cannot believe how stupid you are Lucius" I said calmly, as he poured me some elf wine. "I told you it was a bad idea for me to give that diary to that little bitch!"

"Why are you so calm?" Lucius asked me. I looked at him properly for the first time and saw he was very twitchy.

"He's still going to return you know, he will." I vowed, because I knew it was true, even if no one else did.

"I don't understand how a 12 year old boy could destroy a Horcrux though! Maybe he isn't just lucky? What would happen when the dark lord returned? Will that potter brat beat him again?" I asked to myself, ignoring Lucius completely now.

I got up, smashed my glass against the wall before taking a deep breath and wishing Lucius a goodnight.

* * *

Lucius decided to stay home from picking up Draco and Narcissa tried to refuse but I agreed with Lucius.

"He has damage control to do Cissy. Besides he shouldn't spoil Draco too much you know!" I said, dragging her out of the door.

"I know he has work to do but still, why can't he make time to come with us and get his son?"

"Cissy you baby Draco too much, you want him to grow into a man right?" I asked, with my eyebrows raised.

"Of course!" she exclaimed shocked.

"Well my parents treated me just how you should be treating Draco and look how I turned out. I am a strong, independent woman. I'm very powerful and intelligent. Their neglect just made me want to work harder to impress them, and the harder I worked the more powerful and intelligent I became." I said proudly.

"Weren't you upset with your parents though?" she asked, clearly upset herself.

"Oh I hate my parents, but I know they don't mind. My father once said something very powerful to me after I got out of Hogwarts. I went home, told my parents they were cruel and neglectful and that I was going to live with the love of my life and never coming back. He said 'The fact that you hate us means we raised you right.'"

"I don't want Draco to hate me!" Narcissa said, her lip quivering.

I shrugged and said "Tom never wanted a baby, so I never had to go through this. I had enough death eaters to control, I felt like a child would only add to Tom's and my stress."

"But don't you want baby?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I looked out across the grounds and said "I can't have children anymore." That was true another side effect of being a Horcrux, my body couldn't change. I was like a sparkly vampire without the sparkling… or the drinking blood.

I sighed and we apperated to Kings cross.

"Aunt Emily, Mother" Draco said, pansy giving him Doe eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Riddle" Pansy said, giving a slight bow.

"Pansy, dear, how's your mother?" I asked, making pleasant conversation.

"Oh fin. I'll write you Draco, my mother's waiting for me" she waved to him before walking away.

"How was your year Draco?" I asked.

"Could have been better, Mudblood Granger could have died" Narcissa stared grimly at him while a smiled at him.

"Oh Draco, don't worry one day she will, who knows maybe you'll be the one to do it!" I cackled. He seemed interested in the idea and Narcissa sent me a warning look, that I ignored of course.

"Is dad in his study?" asked Draco.

"Yes dear, he's working." Narcissa said sternly.

Draco grumbled a bit and said "Well exams were cancelled so he can't complain about that mudblood doing better than me."

"Yes dear well, do you think she would have?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and looked away. I tsked him before pouring him and myself some tea.

"Now Draco tell me about the year, how was the Potter brat this year?" I asked him, blowing on my tea.

Draco told me about how it was thought Potter was the heir of sytherin, which was of course a huge joke. That potter brat was not half the wizard Tom was when he was in his first year!

"Saint Potter of course didn't get in any trouble! And he and that blood traitor broke at least 20 school rules. But Dumbledore refuses to see the bad in his precious Potter." Draco sneered.

"He's a Parselmouth too" Draco muttered, looking jealous. That made me stop.

"He's…a Parselmouth?" I asked, shocked.

"I guess he talked to a snake that I conjured during our duel, I had hoped it would send him to the hospital wing but instead he turned out to be a Parselmouth!" Draco complained. I put a strained smile on my face, trying not to appear worried.

"Well it sounds like the year didn't go too horribly. Why don't you go rest before diner? I have to go speak to your father."

"Potter's a Parselmouth!" I hissed, barging into Lucius's office.

"He's a Parselmouth? Impossible! He's not of sytherin decent." Lucius said.

"Draco said he spoke to a snake, that he conjured up during their duel." I explained.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said "Draco can conjured a snake? Maybe the boy isn't completely hopeless."

My nostrils flared, "Draco has so much potential Lucius, and you should start teaching him. One day he will be of great use for the Dark Lord."

"Do you really think he's meant for that?" Lucius asked, obviously hesitant.

I narrowed my yes and hissed "Lucius if I had a son or daughter I would gladly give them up to Tom, of course they'd be his but even if I was just a normal death eater, I would be happy to!"

Lucius waved his hand at me and I hissed "Fine Lucius, but only you can train him. And if you don't start now, he might not be ready when the time comes!" I left his office, with a swish of my robes.

Soon summer was over and Narcissa and I headed to the train station with Draco to see him off. "Be good darling" Narcissa said, straightening his robes and trying to fix his hair.

"Mother! Don't coddle me!" he snapped, messing up his hair again. He has stopped combing it back, instead letting it fall naturally.

"Narcissa, let the boy be. He doesn't want his friends to see you coddling him" I said.

"But –" she tried to argue but I put a hand on her shoulder and sent her a knowing look.

"Oh Miss Wilson, You look as young and lovely as always." I turned to see Senor Nott standing in front of me; I scowled for a second at the old pervert before giving him a beaming smile.

"Always a pleasure to see you Nott; how's Theodore? It was a pleasure having him over this summer. He and Draco get along so well." I said, forcing a small laugh.

"Dear Emily, you sound as if you own the manor" he said, raising his eyebrows.

I waved my hand at him and said "Oh no, no. I simply help Narcissa keep it up."

"Well that sure is sweet, but wouldn't you like to have a manor of your own? And a man of your own?" he asked, his voice husky.

I stared at him coldly and asked, "Where are you going with this Nott?"

"Oh Emily, why did you never marry again, after the, er, incident." He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I did not smile at him; I glared at him coldly and openly. "I've been married Nott, I'm widowed. And I'm sure my husband would not approve of the way you are behaving now. I believe in marrying once and being faithful to that person forever, no matter what happens."

"Pity, do ring me up though if you ever get lonely" he said, smirking as he walked away.

"The nerve!" Narcissa huffed out.

"Don't worry, he'll be the first to go when Tom returns" I said bitterly.


	6. Later that year

"Dumbledore, how could you let this happen?" I question, evenly. Draco sat in a chair next to me while Narcissa was fussing over his arm. Lucius was glaring Hagrid and Dumbledore.

"He's the Sytherin seeker, they need him! And what about his study's?" I growled. I spared a quick glance at Hagrid who was glaring at me, with a deep hatred in his eyes.

"First of all how could you let him teach here?" I questioned.

"Miss Wilson…" Dumbledore started.

"Riddle" I hissed, glaring at the way Hagrid flushed.

"I think Hagrid here would be more comfortable with Wilson." Dumbledore said, smiling kindly.

"Now Miss Wilson, need I remind you that Hagrid did not open the Chamber of Secrets, Tom did" He said, watching me closely. I stiffened.

"I know that. I was actually referring to the fact that Hagrid is a half Giant." I said coldly.

Hagrid turned red and growled "Like your any better! Married a sodding monster didn't you?" he spat at me.

I smiled coldly at him and turned to Dumbledore.

"The fact is, is that you let him teach, and one of his creatures hurt my godson." I said, pounding my fist on my chair.

"You never could control your obsession with creatures, could you Hagrid?" I sneered.

"You can trust that I will be taking action Dumbledore" Lucius said stiffly before motioning to Narcissa, Draco, and I that we were leaving.

"I'll be out in a minute" I murmured to Narcissa.

As they left the room I turned towards Hagrid and took a deep breath.

"Now is the time to lay everything out on the table, it is only us three now" I said coldly.

"I'll start. Hagrid, I don't particularly hate you. But I think it's unsafe to have you around the students and even when we went to Hogwarts together, you made me slightly uncomfortable. And I will not sacrifice Draco's safety. Your turn" I said, leaning back in my chair.

"I don't trust yeh! I think yer as evil as that horrid husband of yours! I don't trust how you look, we are the same age after all, but you look 17!" he said.

I laughed a bit and lied "beauty spells are a wonderful thing"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at me. "You need beauty spells? Emily as I remember your mother was a very beautiful woman like yourself and aged well, why would you need beauty spells?" he asked me, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm flattered Dumbledore, but I have no wish to age well, I have no wish to look old" I sneered.

"And why did yeh never marry again?" Hagrid growled at me.

"No one's caught my eye. I will not settle for less than I had, and no one can be compared to Tom. Hagrid I have said this a million times. To the press, to Dumbledore, and now I am saying this to you. I was not in love with Lord Voldemort; I was and am still in love with Tom Riddle. Tom made a lot of mistakes, and as much as I wished I could hate him, I never could. Yes I believe in pureblood supremacy but I never killed anyone." I lied.

"Well your husband and lord was a ruddy half-blood!" Hagrid yelled.

I took out my wand faster then he could blink and pointed it at his chest. My eyes were on fire and I was breathing deeply. "Watch your mouth Half-breed!" I hissed at him.

"Emily, please lower your wand" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Don't say a word against my husband again or else you will regret it deeply." I hissed, digging my wand deeper into his chest. I froze and backed up in a second and put my wand away, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself.

"Dumbledore, I think it'd be best if I left now. Lucius and Narcissa are waiting for me." I said coldly.

"Of course, please visit soon; I do miss our tea talks." He said, absentminded. That old man was a crack job.

"Of course Dumbledore. Hagrid" I said coldly before asking my way out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

I walked out of Dumbledore's office and went to Narcissa.

"I'll be back later, I must go visit Snape. Lucius, tomorrow we are going to the ministry to sort all this out!" I hissed.

I smiled at Draco and said "Don't worry dear, we will get this mess sorted out, that Hagrid will get fired and maybe even arrested faster than you can say hippogriff."

Draco smirked and said "I'll take you down to the dungeons Aunt Emily; I need to turn something into Snape anyway." Draco said good bye to his parents and we headed down the hallway to the dungeons.

"So how's your school work going" I asked, eyeing him.

He shrugged and mumbled "That disgusting mudblood keeps beating me! I don't even understand how. Oh wait, yes I do, all she ever does is study in the library! I have a social life and a girlfriend, I can't waste all my time in library; how in the world am I supposed to beat her?"

"You have a girlfriend? Is it Pansy?" I asked; a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, she's a bit clingy but you know, she's beautiful. I do wish she was smarter though, it's hard to have an intelligent conversation with her. But she's nice and pay's a lot of attention to me" Draco said, staring off into space.

I rolled by eyes and said "The Malfoy wife has standards. Look at your mother Draco; she's poised, intelligent, beautiful, and caring. Pansy needs to be all these things, and I'm sure with time she will become to the perfect wife, she's only 13 still."

He shrugged and said "here's Snape's office, what do you need to talk to him about anyway?" Draco asked; looking at me curiously.

"I need to discuss some things, that's all, don't fret about it." I said.

We walked to find Snape at his desk, grading papers. He looked up and grimaced as he saw me.

"Draco…Emily. What a…Pleasure." He grinded out.

"Hello Severus, Draco give him your paper then leave, I need to speak to your professor privately." I said coldly, not showing any emotion.

Draco handed his paper to Snape and nodded to me as he closed the door behind him.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Snape asked me coldly.

"It's polite to offer a beverage when a person, especially a lady, visits you." I said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk, looking pointedly at him.

He smiled a cold smile before conjuring up some elf wine in two glasses. I took my mine and took a small sip. It was white, my favorite.

"How nice of you to remember Severus, white wine is my favorite." I said, taking another sip.

"I'm sure you've heard what happened to Draco, in the oaf's classroom." I sneered.

"Of course, it's all over the school. I knew Hagrid was not the right choice for the job, but Dumbledore would not listen to me." He said, irritation clear I his voice.

I laughed and said "Oh Dumbledore, does he ever listen to you Severus? Or you really become Dumbledore's rat like I've heard"

Snape gritted his teeth and said "Who told you that?" I looked at my glass, appearing bored.

"I have my people" I said, smiling.

"Believe me, I know all about your people!" Snape snapped.

"You were one of my people once, my most trusted spy. Tom got very jealous sometimes, did I ever tell you that?" I asked. Snape shook his head, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Yes it was very funny." I sniggered.

"I'm still very much loyal to you Emily, of course. You of all people would understand why I chose to stay at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord wanted me to stay here, at my post." He said.

I smiled at him, not quite believing him. "Of course Severus, well if you'll excuse me, I must rest. Lucius and I have a big day at the ministry tomorrow." I said, standing up.

"Of course, and please visit again soon." He said, not quite meaning it.

"We'll see" I said, before turning and walking out of his office.

* * *

The next day, Lucius and I apperated to the ministry. Walking in was easy, people stared in scared silence. We made our way to the Committee for the Disposal of Magical Creatures.

"Excuse me," I question the young man sitting at the desk. He looked at me, terrified and shocked.

"Y-Yes Miss…" he stammered.

I smiled and said "Wilson. Miss Wilson"

He nodded shakily and said "What is It you and Mr.…Malfoy need?"

"We have an appointment with Mr. Maxi. Tell him that we've arrived." I snapped. He jumped a bit and disappeared behind a blue door.

"Pathetic, but at least their easily scared" Lucius sneered. I laughed and we waited a bit before the man reappeared.

"Mr. Maxi is ready to see you" he stammered.

We walked past him without a word and walked into the office of a very nervous looking man. Another group of men were sitting in the room, looking even more nervous.

"Miss Wilson, Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasure." He said; his voice a little stronger then the receptionist's voice had been.

"Mr. Maxi, council members, we're here because there is a very dangerous animal on the Hogwarts grounds." I said, eyeing the nervous council members.

"A dangerous creature?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes, Dumbledore has allowed the grounds care keeper, Hagrid, teach their Care of magical Creatures class, I'm sure you remember him." I smirked.

Mr. Maxi nodded and muttered darkly "Oh yes, we remember him well. He was the one who got expelled for having that creature that killed that girl."

"Yes, him. Well he's got a Hippogriff now on the grounds and I would be concerned for the students already but my godson was injured by the creature and Hagrid has the nerve to blame him!" I sneered.

"If you would kindly look into the case, we wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt" Lucius hissed. The men shrunk in their seats.

"Of course! Of course! How is your son Mr. Malfoy? Was there any permanent damage?" Mr. Maxi asked.

"Well he won't play quidditch as well, and it was his writing arm. His arm will never be the same" Lucius said dramatically.

"Yes, of course. Hippogriffs are known for violence, it's a horror that Dumbledore let one on the Hogwarts grounds. Yes we will take this to the minister!" He said quickly.

I smiled at him for the first time and he weakly smiled back.

"Well then, this meeting is over for me. Lucius want to discuss the details, but I have to get going." I said before leaving and flooing back to the Malfoy Manor.


	7. Summer break

"Cissy!" I called from my bed. She came running in and gasped at the sight of me.

"Oh Emily! You're sick! Oh dear I will make you some of my special soup and you shall feel better in no time!" she chirped happily as she fluffed my pillows.

I rolled my eyes at her motherly tactics. Draco was almost 14, she must be glad that she has someone to take care of.

Another wave of nausea ran through my stomach and I groaned.

"Oh dear, I will be back in 10 minutes with your soup, will you be alright?" she asked worriedly.

I waved her off and croaked "I'll be fine Cissy, I'm sick, not dying."

As she left I cursed my body for getting sick. I didn't just feel sick though, I felt odd. It must be a head cold.

Cissy came running in my room with a huge bowl of creamy of soup.

"Now this will make you tired, and it will cause you to have dreams of your memories. Not good memories…." She said nervously.

I raised my eyebrow and she said "Well I'm sure you'll be fine but last time I drank this, I dreamed of my mother's death," she shuddered. "It was awful."

For a minute I wanted to reject the soup but then another wave of nausea came over me and I reached for it.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Cissy, don't worry" I said as I ate. The more I ate the sleeper I got. I put the soup down and rolled over. Cissy turned off the light and whispered "I'll be in the next room" and then I was asleep.

* * *

_I walked down the halls, cursing Danny over and over. How could he try and pressure me into sex, he knew I wasn't ready. _

'_How could he call me a whore? He knows I never did it with…Tom. Ugh I should just break up with him; I knew I wasn't ready for another boyfriend.' I thought, as a few stray tears fell down my face. I tried to stop them; I refused to cry over Tom Riddle anymore._

_I jumped as I heard a noise behind me. I wiped out my wand and turned around; cautiously I took a few steps forward, pointing my wand._

"_Who's there?" I asked._

_I heard a chuckle and froze. "No one sneaks up on me without getting some serious damage done to them!" I hissed._

_This time the voice laughed._

"_I know spells you wouldn't dream of!" I shrieked._

"_I know love, who do you think taught them to you?" The voice asked. Tom stepped out of the shadows, looking as beautiful as the day he had broken my heart. _

"_Tom? What—" I asked before he pointed his wand at me. _

"_Stupefy!" And then everything went dark. _

* * *

_I groaned as I felt the cold hard ground beneath me. What had happened? I didn't remember anything. I opened my eyes properly and gasped. I was in the Chamber of Secrets. I hadn't been here in years, and who had brought me down here? Only…Only Tom knew._

_Suddenly the memories flew back. Danny trying to pull my skirt down, me running away, and then Tom had come to me and…. Stunned me!_

'_How dare him! He thinks he can just walk back into my life like its nothing!' I thought angrily as I tried to get up. I groaned as I realized he'd magiced me to the floor. _

"_Tom! This isn't funny! You can't just drag me down here like it's nothing" I screamed out. I heard a chuckle and turned my head. He was sitting a couple feet away from me, and had been watching me the whole time. _

"_My dear Emily, I can do whatever I want. You belong to me." He said easily. _

_My eyes filled with tears and I turned away, unable to even look at him. _

"_Not anymore," I whispered. "Don't you get it Tom? You left me! You told me I was a little girl and that you had better things to do then babysit me! You were the one who demanded that I be your friend when I was in my first year! You were the one who wouldn't let me be until I went out with you! I never went out of my way to make us happen but you did! And then you act like I've been a burden to you!" _

"_Love, what does it matter? I'm here now." He smirked._

"_NO! I don't want you to be here! I've moved on, and you're ruining everything!" I shrieked. _

_Suddenly he was hovering over me, a murderous look on his face. "You think you can just move on? You belong to me Emily, Lord Voldemort. How dare you even try to speak to me that way! I'll teach you some respect!" he hissed in my ear._

_I feebly tried to push him away, still week from his stunning spell. "Leave me be! Let me go!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face as he tore off my shirt._

"_No tom you can't do this" I sobbed, trying to push him away._

_He ignored me ripping my bra off and taking my breast in his mouth. I gasped at the sensation and closed my eyes. I felt like we'd traveled back, and I was still in my fourth year, letting this seventh year do these naughty things to me._

_My eyes snapped open as he started kissing my neck, and bit down hard. I yelped and tried to push him off but he just held me down. He took my breast in his mouth again and sucked hard. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_You like that baby?" he hissed in my ear._

"_Tom," I whimpered. "Please" _

"_Please what?" he mocked me._

"_Please don't fuck me!" I screamed out. _

"_Oh Emily, I can do whatever I want, I own you!" he hissed, licking my neck._

_I could feel myself getting wetter as his erection rubbed beneath my skirt. _

"_How many guys have you fucked since I was gone Emily? Twenty? Fifty? Like the whore you are!" he spit at me._

"_None Tom! Please!" I cried out, coming to my senses and trying to get away._

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screamed at me._

"_Don't do this Tom!" I whimpered._

"_I don't believe you, how dare you let another man touch what belongs to the Dark Lord!" He screamed and charmed away his clothing. Hick cock was huge and pulsing, pre cum dripping down._

_I sobbed as he ripped my skirt off and plunged his fingers beneath my underwear. He put two fingers in and viciously pushed. I tensed up; it felt like I was on fire, but not in a bad way. I came hard in his hand, screaming out his name._

"_Oh princess, you liked that?" he hissed. "Don't worry we're not done yet!"_

"_No! Don't!" I cried as he ripped my underwear away and positioned himself over me._

"_You will not deny me what you have given out so freely to others!" He hissed and plunged into me. I screamed as he ripped through me, and my virginity. He captured my lips for the first time and gave me a searing kiss._

_He plunged in and out of me as I screamed, begging for him to stop. It hurt so terribly. I felt like I was ripping in half, he was so huge._

_"Were Smith or anyone as good as I?" he taunted in my ear, licking its shell as he lifted my legs up to his shoulders. "It doesn't matter now, because I'll be the only one you'll ever have from now on," he vowed as he gave a particularly vicious thrust that left me gasping for breath._

_One, two, three more strokes and he exploded inside me, letting out a hoarse cry of pleasure as he released his load into my battered pussy._

_He pulled out and finally looked down to see my blood all over his cock. He looked at me in shock and said "You were a virgin?"_

_I looked away in shame and I felt him erect fully once again. I winced and tried to push him away. "Please no, it hurts!" I whimpered out. _

_But he wasn't listening. He attacked my body, thrusting in and out, biting and sucking every inch of my skin. I could feel bruises forming where his thighs were slapping against mine. My screams and pleas of mercy fell to deaf ears._

_Finally after what felt like ages, I passed out from the pain. _

* * *

"_Wake up love" I heard Toms voice. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but found that he was still on top of me, and inside me. His arms were wrapped against me, and I looked into his eyes and saw the smugness. _

_Tears fell from my eyes as begged him to let me up. _

"_Not yet love, we have one more thing to do." He purred in my ear._

_I winced away from him, trying to just block him out as I heard him mutter some strange word. Then my vision blacked out and I felt pain like I never had, I heaved, and shook. I felt like I was on fire and I didn't notice I was screaming until the pain suddenly stopped. _

_I tried to see but my vision had black spots. Finally my vision cleared and I saw Tom examining my stomach._

"_What did you do to me?" I gasped out._

"_I'll explain after you finally graduate and we leave" he muttered, and then he looked up at me, his grin getting wider as he looked at me._

"_I'm not going with you anywhere!" I cried out._

_He caressed my cheek and whispered "Oh Emily, I missed you so much. I love you, you know I'm not the best at expressing myself, I'm sorry if I hurt you."_

_He pulled out of me and snapped his fingers. I sat up and stretched. I was sore and as I looked at my skin I saw the bites and handprints and I winced. _

"_Tom… I don't understand" I whimpered._

"_Emily, you used to tell me, all you wanted was for someone to love you, well here I am. Your parents don't matter, because you're perfect to me." He said, smiling at me._

_I didn't know what to think, I knew I'd be a fool if I took him back but looking into his eyes I knew I was still deeply in love with him, I had been since I first met him._

"_Oh Tom" I cried before jumping into his arms. He hugged me back kissing my hair while I cried._

"_I missed you so much!" I cried._

"_I'll never leave you again, that's a promise." He whispered. _

_I nodded and we got up and I repaired my clothes and got dressed. Luckily none of the bruises or bites showed with my uniform on. _

"_I'll see you soon love, your graduation is in a week, I'll be there" he winked before he led me out and disappeared down the halls._

* * *

I screamed and thrashed in my bed. I sat up, and sobbed. I cursed Cissy's soup, making me remember such a horrible memory. The images rushed back and I screamed.

Cissy came running in and cried "Oh Emily!"

I reached out for her and sobbed. "It was my fault! It was mine! Don't them fool you, they're lying! He's loves me, he only did it because he loves me!" I rocked back and forth, trying to calm my mind.

"Oh Emily, what did you dream of?" she asked, but looked frightened of my answer. I shook my head, refusing to speak.

"No he loves me…" I repeated. "He's the only one!" I shrieked, and continued crying.

She held me until I cried all my tears. Finally my tears stopped, and the only thing left was my heaving and shuddering.

I pushed away from her and said weakly "Well your soup worked, I don't feel sick anymore. But I'd like to be alone."

"I don't think—" Cissy began.

"Narcissa, leave" I said, my voice leaving no room for argument.

She bowed and left without a word, a look of pity etched across her face.

I looked down at my hands to see that they were shaking. I remembered having nightmares over that memory for a whole year before I just made myself forget, there was a reason for it too.

It was one of the uglier parts of Tom and I relationship. Yes he raped me, but he was angry, he thought I had given my virginity to someone else.

I don't even remember why I took him back; I guess it was nice to be loved. To be wanted. I had always wanted to be loved when I was younger. I completely ignored all the time. My father was never home and when he was, all he ever did was insult my mother and me. He would tell me everything that was wrong with me.

My mother was too busy to mind me; I don't even think she knew how to be a mother. So I was alone to read and try to block out the pain. Now they were both dead, and I longed to at least see them one last time, to tell them I was sorry for never trying hard enough.

I was pathetic, but I missed Tom so much.

I carefully lied back down and prayed that I wouldn't have another dream as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling much better, but still trembling a bit. Luckily I didn't have another dream, and was able to get some real sleep.

"Are you ready Narcissa?" I asked as I made my way into the sitting room, where she was sitting, drinking her tea.

"You're up!" she said, looking shocked. I took a cup of tea, not bothering to hold the saucer, knowing it would shake.

"Of course,' I said shortly, embarrassed that she had seen me like that. "I'm stronger than I look Narcissa. I t was just a bad memory that I had suppressed, and it is now suppressed again, and I would rather not talk about it."

She nodded and grabbed her purse. "I cannot wait to see Draco." She jabbed as we apperated to King's cross.

We waited for the train, talking to the ladies. I felt uncomfortable around them, they reminded me too much of the memory. I was furious with myself, my seventeen year old self was able to suppress the memory so easily, why was I having such a hard time?

The train pulled up and students poured out. Draco came up to us, trailing behind him was pansy and Goyal, Crabbe and Nott's boys including Blaise Zambini.

"Hello boys, Pansy" I greeted them.

Narcissa stood coldly, remembering what I had said about not coddling Draco.

"Hello dear" she said, a gracious smile on her lips.

"Aunt Emily, Mother. Is it okay if my friends come over?" Draco asked.

Narcissa nodded and the kids went to the floo while Narcissa and I apperated back to the Manor.

* * *

The kids were dusting off in the floo way. "Now don't disturb your father, he's working." I said before going back to my living quarters.

And owl was waiting at my window and I hoped it wasn't that crackpot old fool I was not in the mood for a session with Dumbledore.

I saw it wasn't a Hogwarts owl and looked at more closely; it looked like a wild owl. I wrinkled my nose but took the letter from the wild bird.

I opened it and gasped at the signing. Anger seared through me, and I forced myself to read the letter, and found myself getting colder and colder.

_Dear Emily,_

_We haven't talked in a long time. I've escaped from Azkaban, and have found my way to the Dark Lord. I found him with Peter Pettigrew, the traitor. But The Dark Lord had other things on his mind then Peter. He has a plan, to come back to power. A potion, that's needs a bit of enemy's blood. He's chosen his mortal enemy, Harry Potter._

_I'm disguising myself as Alastor Moody and taking his place as Defense against the Dark Arts professor. As you know, the Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts this year, but they have an age limit. So I will place potters name in as a fourth school, so the cup has no choice but to pick him. _

_Then I will make sure that he gets to the last event and the Triwizard cup will be a portkey. He will transferred to where the Dark lord is and he will use his blood, and then come back in a human form and kill him. Then he will finally come to power. _

_He needs you Emily, I need you. We all need your power and wisdom. You are the only one he wants to take care of him. We're at the old Riddle Manor, and I know you know where that is._

_I know you'll come, no matter what. He warns you not to tell Lucius or Narcissa or anyone that you're coming. Come quickly._

_ From,  
Barty Crouch Jr._

I felt like everything was coming together, the memory slipped from my mind as I quickly backed my bag, which could hold anything. I looked around and felt a pang of guiltiness. I couldn't just leave without giving an explanation to Cissy, she was my best friend.

I quickly scribbled a note.

_Dear Cissy,_

_Don't look for me; I've gone on my own. I have things to take care of. I won't be back anytime soon but I promise we will see each other soon. You're my best friend; please do not worry for me. Tell Draco not to worry as well. I love you all, and I will see you at some point._

_Sincerely,_  
_Emily Riddle_

I looked around one last time before apperating to Little Hangleton.

* * *

This chapter was hard to write, i hated hurting Emily, making Riddle rape her but i think it turned out okay. Next chapter will be up soon, an dthank you so much, i love writing this story and i love that people are reading it :) let me know what you think, leave me some reviews and if you like the stoy enough favorite and follow it

Kisses,  
Drew 3


	8. Little Hangleton

I travelled through the streets, the market filled with people. People gave me curious looks as I walked, probably because of how tightly my cloak was drawn around me. I walked soundly through the streets and ducked in an alley.

I apperated up the manor, the one I remembered so well. I hadn't been here since my summer of my fourth year; Tom had brought me here and has said we were visiting his father. I had been happy and excited, but then once we got there, he had killed them.

A shiver ran through me, but I brushed it off. I had gone soft, years ago I wouldn't have batted an eye at that memory but now it seemed wrong to me.

I apperated to the manor and found it was locked. I scowled in frustration and unlocked the door quickly. I was in a kitchen and quietly walked into the sitting room. I found the flight of stairs and traveled up, trying to hear voices.

"Did you send it to her?" hissed a cold, high pitched voice. I walked towards the door, and stopped wondering what he would look like. Then I felt something by my shoe. I looked down and saw Nagini slithering around my ankles.

'Hello' I said softly to her.

'Master is waiting for you' she hissed, looking at me accusingly.

'I'm going, come on we can go in together.' I hissed back at her. She slithered by me and I opened the door. Wormtail was kneeling by a chair, which was faced away from me, and Barty was standing closely to the chair. When he saw me his face lit up.

Wormtail looked very, very frightened.

"My lady" They both bowed to me.

"Emily" the cold voice said, softly like he was saying it for the first time in years.

I walked around the chair and saw him. He didn't look like Tom anymore. He was a small, weak looking thing. So frail and weak.

"My Lord" I said kneeling down, acting out causality's in front of Wormtail and Barty.

"Leave us!" Tom hissed to the two mean and they shuffled out.

"Emily, it has been too long my darling." He rasped out.

"I know, how are you?" I asked.

"Just great" he said sarcastically. I smiled a bit and then got serious.

"The Horcruxes you left are… well one's hidden." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"What happened?" he hissed.

"I made the mistake of giving one to Lucius", I said coldly. "He told me that the dairy, or your memory within the diary, told him to give your diary to student so you could take over your body."

"Yes that I know, but what happened to the Horcrux." He hissed.

"Well it almost worked, you got the girl into the chamber of secrets but Harry Potter came and stabbed your diary with a basilisk fang." I said bitterly

"Don't worry, I still have 5, but I will need on more… hmm… If making a human into a Horcrux was possible, what do you think it would be possible for a snake?" We both looked at Nagini who was slithering on the floor next to us.

"My lord, I don't think you are strong enough" I said.

"Then I shall do it when I get my body back." He said easily.

"Wormtail!" He called out. Peter came in rushing in.

"Show Emily where her room is" Tom said easily. Wormtail nodded but looked at me in fear.

"Where—" I began.

"Here, in this chair. In front of the fire. Goodnight my dear Emily." He said shortly.

"Goodnight love" is aid quietly before following Peter down the hallway. I glared at him the whole way down until he stopped in front of the door. I stared him down while he twitched.

"You're lucky you found the dark lord before I found you, or else you would be dead. Now leave me, you disgusting creature!" I hissed. Peter gulped and bowed before scurrying away.

I sighed, rubbing my temples before opening the door and walking into the room. It was well decorated and I was surprised that it wasn't dusty. Tom probably had Peter clean it before I came.

I sat down on the bed before starting to undress I lied down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was having conflicting feelings, I was elated that Tom was alive and had plans to come back but I wondered if our relationship was the same. He had been gone 13 years, which was a long time.

Finally I turned over and managed to clear my mind, and fell asleep.

* * *

'_I took a deep breathe, trying to gather the courage to face my parents. I didn't want to do this, if I had my way I would just disappear with Tom. But Tom insisted that I needed to tell them that I was leaving. I didn't dare try to argue with him, I was still afraid of him._

_I nervously looked around, before walking into the house. We lived in a gorgeous house, which I absolutely hated. It was too fancy and all my horrible childhood memories were here. _

"_Mother?" I called._

"_In here!" My father called. I winced at his voice, he sounded angry. I walked into the sitting room to find my parents sitting next to each other on the couch. It seemed as though they had been waiting for me._

_I couldn't wrap my head around like bizarre situation. My parents had been waiting for me to get home. Had they actually remembered that I had graduated?_

"_Umm… hello" I said awkwardly. I cleared my throat and sat down in the chair next to the couch. _

"_How was your year?" my mother asked._

_I looked at her shocked and said "Since when do you lot care?" _

"_Don't talk to our mother like that!" My father growled at me, raising his fist. I shrunk back, but then heard Tom's voice in my head. _

'_Don't be a coward Emily.' He said. I glared at my father, a sudden anger exploding inside of me. I was tired of being told what to do and threatened, and I was tired of my father controlling me!_

"_No! No, I will do whatever I want!" I said, jumping out of the chair and walking towards the door. I was too angry to care about the shocked looks on my parents faces. _

"_I'm tired of you controlling me and treating me like I'm worthless! You never cared about me, I was always I burden to you, so don't dare try and pretend like you care how my year went" I mocked. _

"_Emily!" my mother said sternly. "Stop this ungodly attitude."_

"_I hate you!" I screamed. "I hate the way you never cared about me, how you neglected me and I'm tell you now, if you think I'm going to drop everything in my life to come live at home like a good little girl, you're mad!"_

"_You will do as we tell you!" my father screamed back at me, rising as well. _

"_No, I am an adult; I don't care what you think! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back, if I never see you two again, it will be too soon!" I hissed._

_Smack._

_I held my cheek, shocked. Tears ran down my cheek as I looked at my father. I finally saw the man he was. He was cruel and mean, but also scared. _

"_The fact that you hate us means we raised you right." My father muttered, sitting down next to my shocked mother._

"_You are both monsters" I whispered. I turned away from them, I couldn't look at them._

"_Where will you go?" my mother asked before I left._

_I didn't turn around, but just said "My boyfriend, he wants to travel, so I'm going with him."_

"_Why haven't you ever mentioned him?" my father demanded._

"_Because you two were never there! You never cared!" I hissed._

_My parents were silent as I turned around and walked out the door. Tom was waiting for me, leaning against a tree._

"_What happened?" he asked._

"_Why don't you just look at my face?" I grumbled. _

_He grabbed my chin painfully and turned my head. When he let me go, I saw the anger etched on his face. I realized my mistake a second too late. He dragged me towards the house, ignoring my pleas. He barged in the house and led me to where my parent's voices were coming from._

_He blew open the doors and my mother screamed._

"_What the hell?!" my father yelled. His eyes widened as he saw my frightened, tear streaked face. _

"_Look what you did to her!" Tom hissed grabbed my face and shoving it towards my father's view._

"_How dare you even dare hit what belongs to me?" I winced at his words, a bit ashamed as I looked at my father's furious glances and my mother's shocked look._

_Tom struck my father across his face, tossing him back into the wall. My mother screamed and pointed her wand at Tom, but he quickly overpowered her and took her and my father's wands. My mother backed up and stood by my father, trembling._

"_Look at her!" Tom hissed, pointing to me. "Your daughter is beautiful and all you ever do is mistreat her!" _

"_She's a piece of shit she is!" my father bellowed. _

"_Crucio" Tom hissed, and my father fell to the ground once more and started screaming, his limps twitching and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I was frozen; I could not scream or even move. My mother pleaded for my mother begged for mercy. _

"_Fine, Crucio!" Tom hissed at her. She fell to the ground and let out shocking, piercing screams. _

"_Tom," I whispered. "Please stop"_

_He looked at me for a moment before ending the curse. My father was now lying in a pile of his bile and my mother was moaning and twitching on the ground. It was like a horrible nightmare, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to wake up._

"_Avada kedavra; avada kedavra" I heard and I opened my eyes to see my parents both lying still on the ground, their faces frozen in a look of pure terror and sorrow. It made my eyes water and I looked away, searching for anything else to look at._

_Tom pulled me out of the house and down the street, and then we apperated back to his tiny apartment.'_

* * *

I sat up, gasping for breath as I tried to clear my mind. Another memory, why was I remembering these horrid things?

It made no sense why my brain would want me to remember these moments. They made me doubt my feels, which was horrible and weak. I needed to stop being so weak and remember what I was fighting for. After Tom comes back, everything will be better, so for now I'll just have to try and stick it out.

I rolled over again and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Frank's POV

It was Frank's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen with the idea of refilling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows.

Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.

Frank had no telephone; in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night.

The front door of the Riddle House bore no sign of being forced, nor did any of the windows. Frank limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly.

He let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Frank had not entered it for many years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and he groped his way towards it, his nostrils full of the smell of decay, ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or voices from overhead.

He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick.

On the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: At the very end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Frank edged closer and closer, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.

The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."

"Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man - but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up.

"Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail." The second voice said.

Frank turned his right ear toward the door, the better to hear. There came the clink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again.

"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.

"I - I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think..."

"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again.

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A while," said the cold voice. "This place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

Frank inserted a gnarled finger into his ear and rotated it. Owing, no doubt, to a buildup of earwax, he had heard the word "Quidditch," which was not a word at all.

"The - the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail. (Frank dug his finger still more vigorously into his ear.) "Forgive me, but - I do not understand – why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait." Said a third voice, a woman's voice.

Frank stopped trying to clear out his ear. He had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code: spies and criminals. Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more, and listened more closely still.

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.

"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now.

A slight pause followed - and the Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.

"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord."

Another pause, more protracted, and then -

"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see..."

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard - any wizard - the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while - you know that I can disguise myself most effectively - I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person -"

"I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true..."

"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult; he is so well protected -"

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder...perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"

"My Lord! I - I have no wish to leave you, none at all -"

"Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me..."

"No! My devotion to Your Lordship -"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini? Emily simply cannot, her hands are too small." The high voice said, when he said the woman's name, he seemed to say it with a loving sound.

"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord -"

"Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"

Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Frank could hear nothing but the fire crackling. The second man spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss.

"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail - courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldermort's wrath -"

"My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head - My Lord, Bertha Jorkin's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder -"

"If?" whispered the second voice. "If? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition...Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear.

I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have rejoined us -"

"I am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.

"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered" The high voice said.

"You, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement." The woman hissed.

"I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."

"That is true," said the second man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail - though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"

"I - I thought she might be useful, My Lord -"

"Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform..."

"R-really, My Lord? What -?" Wormtail sounded terrified again.

"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end...but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."

"You...you..." Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You...are going...to kill me too?"

"Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns..."

Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Frank could not hear it, but it made the second man laugh - an entirely mirthless laugh, cold as his speech.

"We could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information the Dark Lord extracted from her, Wormtail." The woman's voice hissed.

Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse - with amusement.

He was dangerous - a madman. And he was planning more murders - this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was - was in danger - Frank knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village...but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might.

"One more murder...my faithful servant at Hogwarts...Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet...I think I hear Nagini..."

And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure.

And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralyzed with fright. Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long.

Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer - What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him -

But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap.

There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea...This man could talk to snakes.

Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said.

"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail.

"Indeed, yes," said the voice, "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open. A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face.

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"

The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog. He could see a woman, no a young girl standing next to the chair and looking frightened.

Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip on his walking stick and limped over the threshold. The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.

"What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war.

"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come  
back-"

"You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows...he always knows..."

The woman's eyes closed, as though she had feared that he had been lying.

"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However...why not? I will face you...Emily, turn my chair around."

Slowly, the young girl turned the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug. And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream.

He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"Wormtail, get rid of the body." The high voice said.

"Well done Emily, I see you have not lost your touch" The voice said, amused.

The young girl lowered her wand and said softly "Of course not love"

* * *

Okay pretty worthless chapter, i know. But i wanted Emily to kill frank for some reason, so i decided it should be in Franks POV. Anywho on a more serious note, I've been thinking over doing a prequel to this story. I would go more into depth about Tom and Emily's old relationship and her relationship with her parents and awesome stuff like that. I've already written one part, but idk. Would you guys read it? Please tell me in a review or message me :)


	10. Graveyard 1

I trembled as we stepped into the graveyard, I could see Harry Potter but here was another boy. Handsome, he looked around 17.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" the older boy asked.

"Nope," said Harry, looking around the graveyard. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said the older boy, sounding nervous. "Wands out d'you reckon?"

"Yeah" said harry, looking slightly relieved. The boys pulled out their wands and were looking around. Peter stepped out of the darkness, holding Tom, and started towards the boys. I stayed hidden, in the darkness.

"Someone's coming" the boy said. Harry and Cedric both lowered their wands slightly and looked at each other, trying to figure out of the other was as confused as they were. Peter stopped suddenly, his cloak still over his face.

Harry fell to the ground, his wand slipped from his fingers, landing a few feet away from him.

"Kill the spare!" Tom hissed to peter.

"Avada kedavra!" Peter screeched. I closed my eyes as the green light flashed, and I heard the young boy's body hit the floor. I opened my eyes to see Peter tying Harry to Tom's father's gravestone.

"You!" Harry gasped, looking at Wormtail. I stepped out of the darkness, and towards Tom.

Wormtail did not reply to the boy, he checked the ropes like he was supposed to, making sure Harry couldn't move a muscle. He stuffed the cloth inside his mouth and scurried away.

I hissed at the sight of Tom lying on the ground. I went to the grave, completely ignoring Harry and picked up Tom. Harry's eyes widened as he looked into mine, but before he could say anything, I backed away.

Wormtail moved the huge cauldron to the foot of the grave. He lit the potion with his wand and it bubbled and drew flames, as though it was on fire. The steam was so thick; I could only make out the outline of Peter.

"Hurry!" hissed Tom, high voice cold and agitated.

"It is ready master" Peter whimpered.

"Now…" hissed Tom.

I handed Tom to Peter carefully, not trusting the horrid man with my Tom. Peter took Tom out of the robes and Harry let out a huge scream.

Wormtail ignored him as he carefully dropped Tom into the liquid. I bit my lip as Wormtail began.

His voice shook, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" I saw as the grave cracked, and a fine white dust flew into the air at Peter's command. It fell into the cauldron and the liquid hissed and turned a vivid blue.

Peter pulled out the dagger and whimpered. His voice broke into petrified sobs as he said "Flesh—of the servant— W-willingly given—you will—revive—your master" I looked away as he held his right hand out in front of him. Peter's scream pierced the night.

I looked back as I saw Peter moaning and writhing in agony, for a moment I thought I would have to step in. But Wormtail staggered towards Harry and said "B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will… resurrect your foe"

He held the knife to Harry's arm and cut deeply. Harry didn't scream but just looked in horror as Wormtail collected some of his blood in a glass phial. Peter staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood.

He poured the blood in the potion and the liquid turned a blinding white. Wormtail dropped to the ground, sobbing in agony as the potion continued to simmer and was still a white blinding color. I stepped forward, my face shining with my tears.

Suddenly the sparks coming from the cauldron stopped, and it was replaced with a thick white steam. I couldn't see anything and for a moment I thought it went horribly wrong.

A tremor ran up my spine as I saw the outline of a man coming out of the cauldron.

"Robe me" the figure said. I hurried further, kicking Peter's left hand away. I grabbed the robes and pulled them over the figures head. The mist cleared and I finally saw my husband. He was deathly pale, had livid scarlet eyes, and a flat nose, with slits for nostrils. A part of me couldn't believe that this man was the one I had married but as I stared at him longer, I began to see Tom in this man.

Tom looked stared at harry for a moment, as harry stared back, pure terror in his eyes. Tom looked away and began to examine his new body. His spidery like fingers caressed his chest and he brought his hands to his face, examining them as well.

His expression was rapt and exultant, he ignored Harry, Nagini, and even Wormtail as he lay withering on the floor. He looked at me and smirked the same smirk I had loved when I was in school. I almost fell, weak to my knees right then.

He took his wand out of his pocket and caressed it gently, and then he pointed it at Wormtail and flung in into the gravestone. Wormtail whimpered and fell to the foot of the grave, crying. Tom looked at Harry and laughed a cold, merciless laugh.

I looked at Peter with pity. His robes were shining in blood now; he had used them to wrap up his stump.

"My lord…" he choked. "My lord…you promised… you did promise"

"Hold out your arm" Tom said lazily.

"Oh master…master thank you!" He extended his bleeding stump and Tom laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail" he hissed.

"Master, please…please" Wormtail sobbed desperately. Tom bent down and grabbed Peter's left arm; he forced the sleeve up of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and I saw the dark mark. Tom examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it... and now, we shall see ...now we shall know ..." He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Tom removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and I saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Tom straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. ..."

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"Tom" I whimpered, but he was too excited to pay attention.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. ... He didn't like magic, my father . . ." Tom trailed off.

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him ... I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ."

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history . . ." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . ."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apperating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward . . . slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them.

"Cowards!" I hissed.

Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

Master . . . Master" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Tom, the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail, and I.

Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Tom, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air."

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! And I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance and bewitchment… all except a few. Very few who stayed loyal? Of course, your Lady was one of them…"

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living,"

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Tom ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me ... I confess myself disappointed. . . ."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Tom's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Tom raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years ... I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master . . . please ..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Tom coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me... and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..."

Tom raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master ... it is beautiful… thank you... thank you. ..." He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Tom's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Tom.

"No, my Lord . . . never, my Lord . . ."

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Tom now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius…Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay . . . but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master? Then again, you did house my wife in her hour of need…"

I looked fearfully at Lucius, he swiftly looked at me and then back at Tom.

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly.

"Yes, I know all about that, Lucius…You have disappointed me. ... I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course. . . . You are merciful, thank you. ..."

Tom moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. . . ."

I hissed at the thought of Bellatrix.

"When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us ... they are our natural allies ... we will recall the banished giants ... I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear. ..."

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair . . . destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide. ..."

"Thank you, Master . . . thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe . . . you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master ..."

"We will, Master..."

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Tom quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"

"That will do, but do be sure to stay away from my wife" hissed Tom.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters . . . three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return ... he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever ... he will be killed, of course . . . and one, who remains one of my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight. . . .

"Yes," said Tom, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know ... we beg you to tell us ... how you have achieved this... this miracle… how you managed to return to us…"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Tom. "And it begins - and ends – with my young friend here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Tom said softly, his red eyes upon Harry.

"You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him – and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen. ... I could not touch the boy." He said.

Tom raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek.

"His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice. . . . This is old magic, I should have remembered it, and I was foolish to overlook it... but no matter. I can touch him now."

Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah . . . pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality, you know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked ... for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself... for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand…

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist. ... I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited. . . . Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me… one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body… but I waited in vain. ..."

The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Tom let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic . . . and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long. . . .

"Then . . . four years ago . . . the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of... for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school... he was easy to bend to my will... he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted… thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter. ..."

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Tom, and upon Harry.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers. . . . Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour... I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess . . . and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me. ..."

One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Tom took no notice.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last... a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding . . . helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them. . . .

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food . . . and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him - convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her ... he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams ... for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things… but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her."

Tom smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth ... a spell or two of my own invention ... a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemorts red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided ... I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

"There was no hope of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower ... I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.

"I knew that to achieve this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant. . . .

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe ... Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me ... as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potter's blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago . . . for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too. .

"But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there. . . . Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup. ... I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?

"Why ... by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament- that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is ... the boy you all believed had been my downfall. ..."

Tom moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

Harry screamed and twitched in the ropes and then Tom ended the spell. Harry was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Tom's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Tom. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger."

"Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

* * *

Yay! Tom's back :) I hope i'm not the only one who's excited about this. I decided to fast forward to the graveyard scenes because if i had wrote abut stories before the graveyard scene, it would have just been Emily taking care of Tom and that's boring


	11. a Message

This is not a new chapter of "My Tom"  
The reason I haven't written in like 3 weeks is because my laptop died. Right before I was about to go on vacation too. So we went on vacation and a Dell guy came to give me a new hard drive, but then that one didn't work. So then a week later he came again and gave me a whole new hard drive, and then that one didn't work!  
So now I have a new laptop, and tonight I just installed Microsoft.

I will be uploading a new chapter in a couple days; I just wanted to explain why I hadn't been writing.

On a new note, this story is almost complete! I'm think 5 or 6 more chapters, and then I'm thinking of doing a prequel. I also have a couple other new story ideas for Tom/OC. So stay tuned :)

So I will be uploading new stories and a new chapter over the next week so follow me so you can see my new stories.

So again, I'm so sorry that you guy have had to wait so long and I want to say thank you that you guys have stuck with this story, I never thought it would be this popular.


	12. Chapter 11

_I anxiously rushed through the Ravenclaw common room, I was almost late for my date with Tom. I rushed through and was about to exit the common room, when I notched Sarah, sobbing in the corner. TO any passerby, she would have looked like she was fine. But I could see her silent tears._

_I sighed, and looked at my watch. She hadn't even seen me yet. I sighed, deciding to stop. Tom would understand. I walked over to her, and as I got closer I could see her puffy eyes_

"_Sarah, girl, what's wrong?" I whispered._

"_Oh Emily," she sobbed into my shoulder. "I caught Blake with another girl!"_

_Anger quickly replaced my anxiety for missing my date with Tom. "That asshole!" I said, gritting my teeth. _

"_I caught him in bed with Felicia Hefters! That slutty Sytherin girl!" Sarah gasped out as sobs racked her body._

"_I just really though he was 'the one' you know? Of course you know, you have Tom, and Tom's the perfect boyfriend. He would never do anything to hurt you" She cried._

_I rubbed her back, but felt slight pride for picking such an amazing guy. She was right, Tom would never hurt me in any way._

"_I just thought, because your relationship with a Sytherin was so amazing, then mine would be too! But I was wrong," she said quietly. "Maybe I should find myself a Ravenclaw."_

"_Exactly, he was too dumb for you anyway Sarah," I consoled. For the next half hour, she cried until her tears dried up, and then she asked if I wanted to go down to the kitchens for a dessert._

"_Um…I can't. I was actually supposed to meet Tom half an hour ago, and I'm so late." I explained._

_Sarah's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, I had no idea. Go! Don't keep Tom waiting" she gave me a suggestive wink, a sign that she was feeling much better._

"_Don't worry Sarah, he'll understand" I laughed, waving her goodbye._

_XxX_

_I hurried down to the library, to where Tom and I where we were supposed to be meeting, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around for a minute, confused. I wasn't that late._

'_I hope he hasn't gone looking for me' I thought worriedly._

_I slipped into the restricted section, knowing this was the only place in the library he could be. As I slipped closer to the back, I heard shuffling, and a quill scratching. I sighed and relief, and stepped out, and I saw Tom sitting on a couch, surrounded by books._

_My smile froze on my face as I saw his glare. He was upset. In a second he was standing in front of me. I took a step back, not liking how his intimating 6'2 towered over my small 5'3 frame._

"_where have you been?" he growled._

"_B-Blake cheated Sarah" I blurted out. Tom raised an eyebrow, and I stumbled over my words as I tried to explain._

"_Blake cheated, and Sarah was so upset! So I stopped and talked to her." I explained._

"_And that took you a whole hour?" He demanded._

"_Look Tom I know we had a date, but Sarah's my best friend, you know that. I couldn't let her just sob in the corner." I said, getting a bit annoyed with his anger._

_Tom smiled a bit, and I relaxed. I took his hand and led him to the couch. We sat down and I grabbed a book, opening it. Tom's arm was snuggled into my waist and for a few moments everything was peaceful._

_Tom pulled away from me, "It just, I waited for you" he said calmly._

_I huffed a bit, because I thought we'd been okay, he'd smiled at me, and had snuggled with me. I got carless._

"_Oh come on, don't be such I baby" I said playfully._

_I didn't see his hand swing towards me. My cheek stung, and immediately my head swung back and tears sprang into my eyes._

"_Oh my God" I choked out._

"_Never fucking talk to me like that!" Tom hissed, gripping my wrist painfully. I tried to pull away but he refused to let go._

"_You're hurting me!" I cried. _

"_Good" he hissed._

_I closed my eyes, trying to get the tears out of my eyes, but they wouldn't stop._

"_Oh my God" I whispered._

_Tom let go of my wrist, and got up. He examined the bookshelves for a moment, before coming back to the couch, and grabbing my waist, pulling me toward him._

_My hand was on my cheek, and I cradled it carefully. My face felt like it was on fire, and it hurt to blink. Like my eye was swelled shut. I tried to think of anything else, but all I could think about was school._

_We stayed in position for a long time, while he was relaxed, I was frozen, trying not to move. I didn't want to upset him anymore._

_Tom pulled away from me, and I cringed away from him, afraid he would hit me again, but instead he took my face in his hands very gently and kissed me._

_His hand was on the back of my neck, pushing us together, so we were as close as we could get. I knew it was wrong, but I fell into the kiss._

_He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, okay?" he said, but he stated it as a question, as though he was asking me._

_I looked into his eyes, they were brown. Usually brown is a very dull eye color, but Tom's eyes were like melted caramel and melted chocolate. _

_I could push him away, go back to my dorm and tell Sarah that he hit me. She would make me go to Dumbledore, and then this would be over._

_But I loved Tom, and however pathetic that sounded, I still wanted to be with him. _

"_Okay" I whispered. He smiled at me, and took my hand. _

I gasped as I awoke. Tom was still inside of me and i carefully removed myself. It had just been a dream, or really, a memory.

'And my harsh reality' I thought bitterly, as i felf my face.

I very carefully got out of the bed and slipped on my bathrobe. I stepped inside the bathroom and locked it. I clutched the long bathrobe to my body before letting it slide to the floor.

I winced as I took in my form. I had brusies on my body from the sex, but that wasn't what concerned me, it was my face. The bruise was blue and black and my eye was swelled. My nose looked a bit purple as well. I guess he had slapped me a bit harder than i thought.

I hugged myself, letting myself remember the night before.

_Wormtail had approached Harry, who had scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone._

_There was a split second, perhaps, where Harry looked like he might have considered running for it, but his injured leg shook under him as he stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Tom, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled. Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where the boy's body lay and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters._

_"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" said Tom softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness._

_"We bow to each other. Harry," said Tom, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed. . . . Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry. ..."_

_The Death Eaters were laughing again. Tom's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow_

_"I said, bow," Tom said, raising his wand - and Harry's spine curved as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever._

_"Very good," said Tom softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man . . . straight-backed and proud, the way your father died. . . ._

_"And now - we duel."_

_Tom raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. He was screaming more loudly -And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; he staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed him away, back toward Tom._

_"A little break," said Tom, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause . . . That hurt, didn't it. Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"_

_Harry didn't answer. ._

_"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Tom softly. "Answer me!_

_Imperial"_

_"I WON'T!"_

_And these words burst from Harry's mouth; they echoed through the graveyard._

_"You won't?" said Tom quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die. . . .Perhaps another little dose of pain?"_

_Tom raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready, he flung himself sideways onto the ground; he rolled behind the marble headstone of Tom's father._

_"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said Tom's soft, cold voice, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry?_

_Come out, Harry . . . come out and play, then ... it will be quick ... it might even be painless ... I would not know... I have never died. . . ."_

_Before Tom could stick his snakelike face around the headstone. Harry stood up ... he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Tom_

_Tom was ready. As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Tom cried, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A jet of green light issued from Tom's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair._

_The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Tom for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Tom, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands -The golden thread connecting Harry and Tom splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Tom, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now. . . ._

_"Do nothing!" Tom shrieked to the Death Eaters. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Tom shouted to the Death Eaters._

_And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air. ... It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Tom. It was a sound I recognized, though I had heard it only once before in his life: phoenix song._

_Tom looked astonished, almost fearful._

_One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Tom's wand._

_At once, Toms wand began to emit echoing screams of pain . . . then - Tom's red eyes widened with shock - a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished . . . the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail. . . more shouts of pain . . . and then something much larger began to blossom from Tom wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke. ... It was a head . . . now a chest and arms . . . the torso of the dead boy._

_"Hold on. Harry," it said._

_Its voice was distant and echoing. Harry looked at Voldemort ... his wide red eyes were still shocked ... he had no more expected this than Harry had . . . and, very dimly._

_I heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome. .. But I could only gaze in amazement._

_More screams of pain from the wand . . . and then something else emerged from its tip ... the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso ... The old man I had killed was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as the boy had done . . . and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to the boy's, and surveyed Harry and Tom, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick. . . ._

_"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Tom. "Killed me, that one did. . . . You fight him, boy. . . ."_

_I surge of guilt rushed through me._

_But already, yet another head was emerging ... and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's. . . ._

_The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes._

_"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like the boys as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!"_

_She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it... and Tom's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words I couldn't hear to Tom._

_And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemorts wand . . . The smoky shadow of a tall man with untidy hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at Harry . . . and Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his father._

_"Your mother's coming . . ." he said quietly. "She wants to see you ... it will be all right.. . hold on. . . ."_

_And she came. . . first her head, then her body... a young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Tom's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like her husband. She walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and she spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Tom, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear. . .._

_"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments . . . but we will give you time. . . you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts ... do you understand, Harry?"_

_"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers._

_"Harry . . ." whispered the figure of the boy, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents, ..."_

_"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand._

_"Do it now," whispered harry 'father's voice, "be ready to run . . . do it now. ..."_

_"NOW!" Harry yelled. I rushed towards the cup, but I was too late._

_"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream._

_Ten feet from the boy, Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel -"_

_Impedimenta!" he bellowed, pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at him._

_From a muffled yell, he thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over the cup and dived as he heard more wand blasts behind him; more jets of light flew over his head as he fell, stretching out his hand to grab the boy's arm..._

_"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Tom. Harry's hand had closed on the boy's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Tom, but the boy was too heavy to carry, and the cup was out of reach -Tom's red eyes flamed in the darkness._

_I watched as Tom's lips grew into a smirk, he knew he had Harry trapped._

_"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle – Tom screamed in furry as the dead boy and Harry got away._

_We were all frozen for a second before Tom strode over to me, yanked hard on my wrist and disaperated us. We were at the Malfoy manor._

"_Tom…?" I started._

"_Shut it!" he hissed at me. He grabbed my arm roughly, causing me to yelp. He put his and to my mark and everyone immediately showed up._

_Tom pushed me away, and faced his followers. I held my wrist, keeping the tears from falling down my face. _

"_My friends, Harry Potter has slipped away once again" he tsked, as if it was their fault. "This has ruined my plans, Harry potter was not supposed to be alive…"_

"_But no matter, we can adjust plans, the boy will be dead." He hissed. The death eaters bowed low to him, and he dismissed them. Without consulting Lucius at all, Tom dragged me to my chambers._

_XxX_

"_Tom, you're hurting me," I winced as he dragged me to my bedroom._

_He threw me into the room, and I crashed into the wall. I rubbed my head as he slammed the door. As he turned around, I could see that he was livid with anger._

_I tried to reach out, to calm him. But he slapped my hand away._

_Tom paced around for a couple minutes and turned to me._

"_How could I let this happen?" he hissed._

"_T-Tom…" I stuttered out. I flinched as I saw his hand coming towards my face. My cheek burned with such intensity tears poured out of my eyes._

"_Oh Tom," I cried. I carefully put my hand on his cheek and sighed in relief as he calmed down. "Tom we haven't really been together for 11 years. Don't be this way, not tonight." I begged._

_He sighed, and took me into his arms. I sighed into him, inhaling quietly. He still smelled the same as he did in school. He smelled of parchment and vanilla. With a bit of musk blended in._

"_I missed you so much," he whispered into my hair. "The only time I had ever been away from you more than a day was back when you were in 7__th__ year." _

_I froze a bit, remembering what he had done to me. I shuddered before pushing the memory out of my mind. I turned towards him, and he smiled at me._

_He leaned down, and put his lips against mine, testing. I deepened the kiss, but he was soon in control again. We fought for dominance and ended up on the bed, with him above me._

_Tom pulled off my dress, leaving me in my silk bra, and no panties._

"_No panties? Naughty witch" he smirked._

"_Just how you like it, my lord" I purred. _

_He allowed me to take off his shirt, and I was surprised to see how muscular he was. He distracted me, kissing me, while his fingers slid down my stomach and into my folds. I gasped as he plunged two fingers inside of me. _

_Tom smirked against my lips, and continued his finger motions until I grasped his shoulders, crying out his name as I came hard into his hand. _

"_Come on Tom," I gasped out. "Stop teasing me."_

_He removed his robes, and I smiled at the familiarity of his bulging erection. He plunged inside of me, and I cried out in surprise. _

_I wrapped my legs around him as he plunged in and out of me. I came, crying out his name again, and he followed me._

_Without removing himself, Tom wrapped his arms around me and flipped us over, so that I was lying on his chest. I nuzzled my head into his chest and fell into s sound sleep._


	13. I'm really sorry

Hey guys...

Wow, i know how much i suck, because this story was getting good and i abandoned it.

Yes i did, but not because i didn't want to fifnish it, but because of my relapse. I did relapse, rather badly, and it left me with lots of doubts, no ideas, and no motivation.

But now some of my ideas are flowing again and i have some motivation to finish this story. But first I want to know if you guys want me to.

I probably will finish it anyway, but i know some of you really loved the story, and I want to make sure that you'll still be reading.

I'm probably going to post a chapter by the end of next week or earlier.


	14. chapter 13

I Silently stared ahead, ignoring everyone around me. My lips twitched as I heard the sound of Belletrists voice bouncing around the table. Though I couldn't make out the words she was saying, because my brain was locking her out, I knew she was sucking up to Tom.

Like she has been doing ever since he broke her and the rest out of azkaban.

Now, I'm not stupid. I know that Tom needed to do that, he needed his old, loyal followers back, but I resented that she was back.

She was no longer a little twenty year old girl, but instead, she was a beautiful, but crazy looking thirty- six year old. Every since she had been back, she had been strutting around like she owned the place. She was bossing cissy around, and annoying the hell out of lucuis.

The worst was Draco though. Thinking about it made my blood turn to ice. She had used to cruatice curse on him, the moment he had gotten back, when he had found out that Voldemort was in the manor. He had flipped out, and he did have a right to. It was a lot to take in.

Now Draco was back at Hogwarts, luckily. I was itching to go myself, just to escape this place. It was becoming torture. Tom was very tense with me, if he wasn't shouting at me, or kicking me, or raping me, he was ignoring me.

He acted as though I was a burden to have around. While he traeted Bellatrix like she was the sun and the moon of this place. He was acting like she was his wife, and he never raised a hand to her, like he did to others and myself.

She acted as though it made her special, like he liked her best. But I knew that wasn't true, or at least, I used to. Now my doubts were creeping into my brain, something that never used to happen. I wondered why they were coming now.

They never used to come to me. When Tom was first in power, I was always so proud. I was even used to the beatings, and the rape, and the shouting. I could deal with it because they also came with sweetness and tenderness. I used to know who he as, now it was like I was looking at a ghost. A snake, white, horrible ghost.

He wasn't the same rational Tom, he was more rash, more desperate. He was so blood thirsty, he was even killing halfbloods now, and they were torturing innocent muggles. Not just killing them, but torturing them. He was letting the Death Eaters go crazy, and he was getting Giants, and werewolves, and half breeds.

It wasn't the Tom I knew, he is different now. He isn't thinking properly. And every time I try to talk to him, to convince him. He shuts me out and growls that it isn't my place.

That stung. Because it was my place. I was his wife, I used to hold as much respect as he did. He would always ask for my opinion and he would let me comtrol the death eater, and he actually treated me like he loved me. But now... Now everyone knew. They knew what he did to me and they knew what I really was.

It was hulmilating, and it made me angry. And my anger caused me to have doubts, and my doubts stayed because Tom was out of control.

"What do you think Emily?" the cold, mocking voice of Tom said, making me snap out of my thoughts. I immediately put my face in a indifferent state.

"I think what you think, my Lord." I responded, feeling suddenly so tired.

"Oh Emily, please try to have a personality." He cackled, followed by the cackle of Bellatrix.

I cracked.

"Well," I whispered dangerously. "Personally, I don't think you want to hear what I have to say, My lord!" I mocked.

"That's why you have been making sure to silence me, these last few months. That's why you have belittled me, and made sure that none of your followers have a once of respect for me! So yes, I will say what you want me to day, and that is 'I think what you think, my fucking Lord!'" When I finally finished, everyone was silent.

The air had a chill, and the stench of fear and excitement filled the air. They were waiting for him to hurt me, to make me pay. But there was nothing he could do. I had had it all done to me, I was used to it all. There was nothing he could do that would make me feel anymore pain than I am in right now.

But Tom just sits there, and says nothing. It frightens me more than it should, but I stood my ground, and glared right back.

Bellatrix stands up, and turns towards me. Her face is wild, her expression mad.

"How dare you, you cowardly little wench!" Bellatrix snarled at me. I stare at her for a second and then stare back at tom, before I start laughing.

"Really? You're going to have your slag girlfriend punish me?" I spit at him, suddenly very angry. Before she could see my wand movement, I slashed my wand though the air, and bellatrix's scream filled the room fro a second. SHe clutched her stomach, blood starting to form around her abdomen.

"You want to play little girl, then fine." I growled, as I fought off her own spells, and fired spells after spells at her. Finally I made a snake appear. A sense of peacefulness washed over me as I stared into the snakes eyes. It had evil, and hunger in it;s eyes.

'Kill the girl," I whispered to it, and ignored the gasps around me. It slithered towards Bellatrix and she stared at me with confused eyes, as did everyone else. I didn't understand why they were so confused, but I didn't care. I watched as the snake sprung at Bellatrix, but before it could meet the mark of her neck, it exploded.

My head snapped towards tom, who was calmly raising his wand.

"You...You.." I stuttered. "I almost fucking had her. What? Do you need you precious girlfriend so fucking badly. Why don't you and your insane mistress go to hell!" I yelled abuse at him.

Tom stood up, and was beside me in a second, he roughly pulled me away from the room, his nails making me bleed.

"What are you going to do? Not like you can kill me, not unless you want to kill yourself!" I hissed at him.

He easily brought me in front of him and slapped me.

"Shut it, you fifthly whore." he spit at me. I decided to be quiet, only so he wouldn't hit me again.

He dragged me me to the door of the dungeons, and opened the door, before he pushed me in. I stumbled down a couple steps, almost falling but I caught myself.

I heard him lock the door, and that's when the smell hit me. The stench of blood, and sweat, and urine. I hated coming down here. It was sad and horrible.

I walked down the rest of the stairs and grabbed the grub that someone had prepared. It looked like grey sludge. It looked so disgusting I wanted to gag as I was looking at it. This was a servants job, and everyone knew it.

He was now deeming me as a fucking servant. The thought made me a bit sick. I gave each prisinor their food, trying to block out their faces, so I wouldn't see them in my nightmares. I paused when I got to the last cell.

I gasped as a old woman turned around and stared right at me.

"Emily! Its you!" The woman gasped out. I quickly put her food in an turned around, trying to breath.

"Oh Emily, you poor thing I feel bad for you Emily!" The woman gasped out, as blood trickles down her lip.

"Why would you feel bad for me?" I laughed in her face.

"You think he loves you and you think you love him but you are wrong." She said gravely.

"What are you on about?" I spit out.

"He who shall not be named will never completely love you, he cannot. It is impossible for him. He is not Tom anymore, he is completely evil. Not even human. How could he still love you?" She rasped out.

"You are lying!" I said, striking her hard. Her head swing back an it the cold, hard floor. She slowly brought her head up and met her eyes with mine

"No, no I am not. An you, you were so sweet, so pure, and so innocent. He turned you dark dear. He hurt you so badly. He made you think that no one would ever love you. He manipulated you, the moment you got to Hogwarts." She said, her face showing ancient sadness.

My wand shook, and I couldn't speak. My throat was tightening, and tears threatened to come out of my eyes.

This women had been my favorite teacher at Hogwarts, and now she was reveling to me that she knew I was abused.

"I forgive you Emily!" She said desperately, grasping my hand. I let her, shocked at her words.

"You couldn't have done anything. He would have murdered you if you had tried to get away. But the end of his reign is coming near, and the order can protect you!"

"No one can protect me..." I murmured.

"You poor child, you have been brainwashed and tricked to believe that he is the only one that cares about you. That is so, so, so untrue."

"Look at you, you're black and blue! You can try to cover yourself as much as you want, but they can all see it. They hear the abuse and they see the bruises, and none of the help you. You're family," she spit. "Doesn't care about you the way I and Dumbledore and your friends do."

"What friends?" I asked quietly.

"Your old friends from school, they still are loyal to you. They miss you!" She cried.

"You don't understand!" I weeped. "There is so much no one knows. I can never leave, he would find me. I would just be putting everyone I danger! And I-I love him. I cannot help it. If you could see him in his tender moment you would see why!"

"How many Tender moments have you had lately with him my dear?" She asked.

As I opened my mouth to defend him, but I realized she was right.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but I was pulled back, by my hair. I winced at Tom's furious face.

"What are you doing!? You should be feeding the other prisoners, being fucking useful for once!" he yelled at me.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, thrashing and trying to get out of his grip.

"I don't think so you fucking bitch!" He growled, and started to drag me out of the dungeon, letting my head bump the stairs every time he traveled up one.

I screamed and screamed, trying to get someone to help, even though I knew, no one would save me. No one would ever save me.

* * *

Okay so i wrote it, and i have so many ideas sow, and i know i haven't writeen for months, and now i have left you with a clifhanger.

Trust me, i hate me as much as you hate me ;)

I'll be uploading again by next weekend, but in the meentime you can check out my tumblr, and ask me questions, and stuff like that.

And you can follow me, even though i'm a "Larry" blog, i barley ever post 1d stuff, it's more my personal tumblr.


End file.
